Strawberry Swisher
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: SONG FIC. Randy Orton will do anything he can to prove to John that they belong together and need to get back together. ANYTHING. Sorry the summary sucks. WARNINGS: Slash, cursing, implied domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Strawberry Swisher.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Randy/Cena. (Also small mentions of Punk/Cena & Randy/Cody).

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing, insinuations of abuse.

**Chapters:** 24 Total Chapters. 7&1/2 Smut Scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N: **Choose your specification then read.

**For non-WTCM readers:** Hi! I'm JL. So a little about this story: I have a playlist I like to listen to in the shower. One of the songs on it is called Strawberry Swisher Pt. 2 by a band called Dance Gavin Dance. The band is a screamo band I guess you could say, but this specific song is just a normal, cute, little love song. Every time I hear it I automatically think up of a story idea, i.e. this story. My original plans was for this to be an extremely long one-shot, but plans changed when I needed time to type a sequel to one of my stories, so I changed it to a chapter story to give me time to type. That means the chapters will be a bit short, but I still think you'll really enjoy the story. This story will be updated every other day or every 2 days, based on amount of reviews I get. But I always update very often :). I really hope you enjoy it! & Feel free to check out my other Centon (or other pairings) work if you'd like.

**For WTCM readers:** Hello, my lovelies! Did you miss me? I missed you all :). So I'm back with more smutty goodness while you wait for SIC:GMH to be typed up! SIC:GMH is coming along nicely, it's all mapped out. It's just a matter of typing out my ideas. Gah, rough. I've sent out all my thank you messages as well. Please **_message_** me if you didn't get one! So as for this story, it's going to be a LOT different from my usual chapters. It's kind of interactive. You get to use your imagination a lot. This was supposed to be a supremely long one-shot, so now that I've broken it into chapter, it's going to be short chapters that will make you think. Sorry about that. I hope you'll still like it though! And trust me, there will be lots of smut. It takes a few chapters to get there, but I think it will suffice when you get it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Could you stay a little longer?**

**I could really use the extra time.**

"Faster! Fuck!" John screams out, as Randy pounds him through the mattress. "Anything for you, baby." Randy whispers, leaning down to kiss John's neck before accelerating his pace.

"Oh God, right there!" John says, Randy thrusting against his fuck bundle.

Beads of sweat drip from Randy's body onto John's already drenched skin.

All that's heard in the room is heavy panting and obsenities, along with the sound of skin slamming against skin. There's a heavy scent of sex in the air, and a mixture of both men's cologne.

Randy's neck is covered in passion marks, and John's is covered in bite marks. Both men's lips are red and swollen from hard, passionate kisses.

A clear presence of pure lust and passion encases the room as the men release every sexual frustration they have on each other.

"I need to cum, Ran." John announces, reaching down to stroke himself. Randy swats his hand away, and instead begins stroking John himself.

"Cum with me, baby." Randy breathes.

Soon enough John's muscles tighten around Randy as he cums, and as he does, Randy deeps inside him and fills him up for the umpteenth time.

Randy pulls himself from John's body, and lays next to him, pulling John into his arms. John lays there only up until he catches his breath.

"Ran…" John mumbles. "Yeah, baby?" Randy answers. "I should go." John says, pulling from Randy's arms. "No! No. Please don't." Randy whimpers. "I really need to go, Ran." John reaches over the bed for his shirt, but Randy grabs his arm and pulls him back to his body.

"Please, John, don't. Don't ruin tonight, please." Randy begs. "Tonight shouldn't have happened." John snaps, looking away from Randy's stare.

"Johnny… Please? I miss you so much. You know I do. That's why we always fall back into bed together. Please stay the night. I miss holding you while you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep. You look so peaceful, so happy." Randy whispers, running his hand down John's face. John blinks back tears, trying to hold off memories.

"I really do need to go." John says, needing to get back t— "I will beg and plead with you all night till you get tired and fall asleep. Don't leave me. Please. I can't handle that… Not again." Randy admits.

"Ran…" John gives a sympathetic smile, laying a hand to Randy's face. Randy lays his hand over John's as he stares into his eyes. "Stay the night with me." Randy pleads.

John doesn't answer. He can't. He simply relaxes into Randy's arms and closes his eyes.

So again the same scenario plays out. It may always happen a different way, but it always ends the same. Randy glamours John into bed with him, and the next morning John always regrets it. He swears after each time that he won't fall for the same thing again, but he always does. Just like when they broke up, John swore to himself that this time it was final and they'd never be anything ever again. But here they are in bed together, Randy holding onto John's body for dear life as John silently cries himself to sleep again.

It's the same old thing, every damn time.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter! This will kind of be a learn as you go story. You get more information on the break-up, their past, etc. as the story continues. Please leave reviews with your thoughts & guesses & etc. & Again, welcome new readers! :). Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)

**PS:** Please no talk of tonight's Raw on here. I know a lot happened, but I've read enough drama on Tumblr. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Omg, thank you for the reviews & alerts! Much appreciated! & Welcome new readers :). I do hope you're all liking the story! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

** I don't know why I even care;**

**Cause I'm never really there.**

"Hi, baby." Randy smiles at John as he wakes up. "Hi." John mumbles, averting his eyes from Randy.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks, running a hand down John's face. "I…" John doesn't know what to say. "Tell me. What's wrong?" Randy asks again. "Nothing. Where's my clothes?" John asks, climbing out of the bed.

Randy doesn't answer, simply because he doesn't know. He just threw them where he may last night. John walks around the room gathering up and pulling on his clothes, while Randy just lays there admiring John's perfect body. Once John gets his last article of clothing on, Randy climbs out of bed and pulls on his shorts.

"I think I'm going to go." John mumbles. "Oh…" Randy mumbles. "Bye." John says, then runs out of the room.

Randy collapses back onto the bed. "How'd I fuck up the entire morning in the course of a few seconds?" Randy asks himself, groaning in anger.

He doesn't understand how he's supposed to get through to John. He doesn't understand how he's supposed to convey his feelings to John. John knows exactly how he feels about him. They were in a relationship for 3, almost 4 years, for fucks sake! Randy can't understand what more John wants from him. He's done everything he possibly can! Well…at least…he's doing everything he can to get him back.

During the relationship, however, he probably could have done a lot, lot more.

_"Hey, baby. Where are you?" John asks as soon as Randy picks up the phone. "Oh, baby, hey, I'm at the bar with some of the guys! Where are you?" Randy asks. "I'm at the hotel, waiting on you. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" John asks. "Because I ain't gotta answer to you!" Randy laughs. "Ran—" Randy cuts off John, "Look, Johnny, you're killing the mood, alright? I'll see you when I get back." Randy says, then hangs up the phone._

_"Johnny, where are you?!" Randy yells out as he walks into the hotel suite. "Jooohnny!" Randy calls out with a sing-songy voice, walking around the suite trying to find John. After checking every inch of the place he could, he finally found John hiding in the bathroom. "What's your ass doing in here? You hiding from me, John?" Randy snatches John up. "No, no, I swear!" John quickly says. "And now you're lying to me? Oh, you're just a very, very bad boy tonight. Bad boys need to be punished." Randy hisses, then jerks John into the bedroom. He pushes him on the bed and begins stripping down. "Randy, please stop. Please don't." John pleads. "Don't worry, baby. You're going to love it." Randy chuckles, then throws himself down on John._

_"What's up, Cody?" Randy asks as Cody takes a seat next to Randy on the bench of Randy and John's shared locker room. "Nothing. Just wanted to see what you're doing." Cody smiles, getting a little too close to Randy. "Just relaxing before the show." Randy explains. "Where's John?" Cody asks, looking around. "Went to grab lunch." Randy answers. "Want some company till he gets back?" Cody asks. "Sure." Randy smirks. "Okay. Shouldn't you be doing your shoulder workouts?" Cody asks, rubbing at Randy's shoulders. "Yeah, but I'll get to it." Randy swears. "Well I'll help you out till then." Cody smiles, then hops off the bench to climb behind Randy. He begins massaging his shoulders to help. Randy groans out at the feeling. "Does that feel good?" Cody asks. "Feels great, Codz." Randy replies. "Good." Cody smirks, then works his hands down and around Randy to his chest. "Hey, baby, I'm g—" John walks in to see Cody and Randy, and just about drops his food, memories of Randy's infidelity flooding back. His eyes go wide and Randy looks up in shock. "Johnny, I—" Randy tries to speak, but John just shakes his head. "It's okay. I'm just gonna go eat with Stu." John mumbles, then quickly leaves. _

_"Randy?" John calls out after Randy answers the phone. "Yeah, babe?" Randy asks. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?" John asks. "What do you mean, why? Because I don't want to be. I'm out shootin' pool with Ted and some of the other guys." Randy explains. "But…but don't you remember what today is?" John asks. "Uh, Wednesday?" Randy replies. "It's our anniversary, Randy." John sighs. "Oh. Damn, I forgot. Look, I'll bring you back some food, okay? I'll pick up some flowers and shit too. I'll be back when this game is over, I've got money on it." Randy explains. "What are you talking about? You're not going to come now? Randy, I got us dinner and stuff!" John yells. "Well keep it warm, I'll be home soon. It's my turn, I've got to go." Randy hangs up._

_"I hate you, Randy! You treat me like crap!" John yells, then throws a vase at Randy. "Throw something again, bitch! I'll really make you fucking hate me!" Randy yells, throwing a glass plate John's way. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you treat me this way?" John asks, tears streaming down his eyes. "I don't do shit to you! You're just fucking clingy and over-fucking-dramatic!" Randy yells back. "I can't do this. I can't take this anymore." John whispers, then walks to the bedroom. Randy follows, rolling his eyes. "And what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Randy asks. "I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore." John says. "Then get the fuck out, bitch!" Randy yells, then begins fligging John's things out the doorway as John cries harder. _

"I was horrible. I don't know how he stayed with me for so long. I can't believe I did all those things and never noticed myself doing it. How could I be so horrible to him?" Randy says, thinking out-loud.

* * *

**A/N:** Insight on their past! We're learning ;). Again, welcome new readers! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Back with another update! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! I love all your reviews! You guys are hilarious, lol. For my WTCM readers, so far I've typed up 9 full, finished chapters & there's 8 chapters that are almost done and just need finishing. So 17 chapters finished or almost finished, out of about 30 chapters. I promise I'm working on it! As for this story, enjoy that chapter! :)

* * *

**I'm sure he must be a real nice guy.**

"Okay, just go to his locker room and apologize. Maybe we can work something out. Maybe he'll give me the chance to explain myself. Maybe a miracle will happen." Randy tries to give himself a pep talk as he walks to John's locker room the next day.

Through his peripheral, he can see a person up ahead enter John's locker room. "Good, he's there." Randy mumbles, then continues on.

He reaches the door and just enters without knocking. What he sees almost stops his heart.

John Cena and _CM Punk_, lips to lips, in each others embrace.

"Thank you so much, baby! These flowers are beautiful!" John smiles after pulling away.

It's then that the two men notice Randy at the door.

"Randy…" His name comes out as a whisper. "S-Sorry." Randy mumbles, then quickly leaves. "Ran, wait!" John yells after him, but it's no use.

"Lemme go see what he wanted, I'll be right back, ok?" John says, then quickly runs out of the locker room too.

"Randy, please stop!" John begs, catching up to him. "Stop, Randy!" John pleads. "Ran, please!" John follows him into his locker room, almost getting the door smashed in his face in attempt.

"Randy..." John grabs Randy's arm and whines. "How long have you been seeing him?" Randy spins around and asks. John just stands there staring at the floor in guilt.

"Please tell me today's the first day." Randy says, thinking of what happened between them last night, and the past bunch of nights. "A few weeks." John mumbles, barely audible. "A few wee— A few weeks, John?! A few weeks?! You've been sleeping with me behind his back?!" Randy yells. "Yes." John mumbles.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Randy asks. "Because I knew you'd be mad!" John explains. "You're damn right I'm mad!" Randy yells.

"Please don't yell at me." John whimpers, flashbacks from their relationship coming to mind.

"Why are you still sleeping with me if you have him?!" Randy asks, still yelling. "You act like I want to keep sleeping with you! I can't help it! I'm still so fucking in love with you! I'm addicted to you! I don't want to be, but I can't help it!" John says, finally raising his voice to Randy's tone.

"Johnny." Randy goes over and cups John's face. "I'm sorry." John sighs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Randy asks. "I'm sorry. He makes me happy." John shrugs. "Why him, though? Of all people, why him?" Randy asks, his true disdain for Punk coming to mind. "Because he's sweet, he's kind, he's caring, he's thoughtful. He's amazing. He treats me right." John explains.

"John, baby, I can treat you right too!" Randy pleads. "Yeah? Well why didn't you?!" John yells, pulling from Randy's hold.

"Baby…" Randy doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have an answer. John just goes and stands at the opposite side of the room as Randy.

"Are you happy with him?" Randy asks. "Yes." John replies, not turning to face Randy. "How happy?" Randy asks. "Very happy." John mumbles, and there's silence again.

"Just go, Johnny." Randy whispers, turning to lean his head in the corner. "Randy, no…" John turns and tries to plead with him.

"Just get the hell outta here! Please…" Randy sighs, and his heart breaks all over again when he hears John give a shaky sigh, then the sound of the door open and shut just moments later.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, poor both of them! What are they gonna do? Please leave thoughts, comments, etc in your review! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So other than Sheamus retaining plus no cash in after, NOC was just the most freaking amazing and I couldn't be happier. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**What a relief!**

**He'll carry you to sleep.**

Randy stares at himself in the mirror, carefully eyeing the various wet spots all over his shirt. John just left. Well, was just kicked out of Randy's room.

He'd come trying to talk more about he and Punk, but Randy didn't want to hear it.

It started with Randy trying to ignore him, and then turned into Randy explaining to John that he didn't want to hear it, and that escalated to Randy yelling at John, and as always, the fight ending with John crying and Randy screaming insults and profanity at him. Though this time John didn't voluntarily leave. Randy had to practically throw him out.

Randy's never had to throw John out. Randy can yell, and scream, and think up of vulgar things to say for hours upon end. It's John who can't take arguments. Their arguments have always ended when John couldn't take anymore and walked away from the situation. Randy's never had to force him to go.

"He didn't want to go. He wanted to work it out. He wanted to fix things. He still cares. Why didn't I see that when he was here?" Randy asks himself, now beating himself up at how stupid he could have been.

He glances at the clock on the wall and sees that it's been 30 minutes since John left. Randy's just been staring in the mirror for 30 minutes, trying to think up of at least 5 reasons why he was justified.

He can't even think of one.

He had no right. But then again, when does he ever?

He just couldn't contain his anger!

Why Punk? He hates Punk so much! He's always hated Punk! Why did John have to go with him? He can't be all those things that John said! He can't be a better person than Randy! He just can't be!

But Randy saw him bring John flowers. He saw it with his own eyes. Randy's brought him flowers before, right? Yeah! On anniversaries, and dates, and stuff.

Well…after John told him, or reminded him. He's never surprised him with flowers.

Fuck.

Add that on to the list of things he should have done, but didn't.

At this point, all Randy wants is for his thoughts to disappear. He can't take all the things spinning around in his head. Most importantly, he can't take the mental image that's seared into his brain of John crying and pleading with him.

John tries so hard in this situation, and all Randy gives back is pure bullshit.

Randy heads back to the bedroom area, and begins going through his luggage. He pulls out a different t-shirt to change into, then grabs his wallet, and heads downstairs to the lobby. He exits the hotel and just begins walking absolutely anywhere till he finds a bar.

"Drink to remember, or drink to forget. I'll be drinking to forget, tonight." Randy mutters to himself as he enters the bar.

"O-O-One m-more plea-please!" He hears a familiar voice hiccup and slur their order out. He heads to the counter, and just his luck, there sits John, surrounded by empty glasses.

"John?" Randy calls out. "Ran! You're here! Hi!" John lazily smiles up at him as he throws his arms around him. "Stop, John. And quiet your voice! You're loud!" Randy hisses, removing John's arms from his body.

"You're yelling at me," John's face immediately turns sad, "Why are you still yelling at me? You were yelling at me earlier. I remember. You hurt me." John says, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Why are you here? What are you doing? And what the hell were you drinking?" Randy asks, completely ignoring what John said. Before John can reply, Randy picks up one of the glasses and sniffs.

Jack Daniels.

John's favorite drink.

Of course.

"It's delicious! Want one? That guy's supposed to be getting me another!" John says, then turns and bangs on the table, "Where's my drink? And he wants one too!" John starts yelling, and Randy quickly wraps a hand over John's mouth, and turns John back to face him. "John! Stop being loud!" Randy hisses again.

"You want one, sir? I think your friend's had enough though." The bartender says to Randy. "No, I don't want anything, thank you. And he doesn't need anything either." Randy replies. "But baaaby!" John whines.

"John, you need to go back to your room. You need to sleep this off. You're a complete mess." Randy sighs. "Can I sleep with you?" John asks, laying his head against Randy's chest, and wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. "That's not a good idea at all. What room are you in, John?" Randy asks, lifting John's head to look up at him. "I don't know." John laughs.

"Fuck. John. Please don't do this. What room are you in? Think hard!" Randy begs. "I don't know the number! I swear! I'm rooming with Philip though. I don't know the room number though! Does that mean I get to sleep with you now?" John asks. "No! You're not sleeping in my room! You're…you're sleeping with Punk?" Randy asks. "Yes. I'm sorry." John sticks his bottom lip out, then begins kissing Randy's chest through his shirt.

"Stop, John! Now I'm going to call Punk. He can come get you." Randy says, pulling out his phone. "No! Randy! I want to sleep with you! Please don't put me out again!" John begs, clinging onto Randy for dear life. "Stop being so loud, dammit!" Randy demands as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Randy?!" Punk aswers the phone, his voice holding a shocked tone. "Yeah, hi, Punk." Randy mumbles. "What are you calling me for?" Punk asks. "I'm at a bar up the street from the hotel. John is here and he's completely wasted. I was trying to take him back to the hotel, but he doesn't remember the room number. He said he's staying with you, is that correct?" Randy explains. "Yeah, he is. Is he okay? Where's the bar?" Punk asks. "Exit the hotel and it's two blocks to the left. And yes, he's fine." Randy replies.

"Hi, Philip!" John yells at the phone. "He's pretty bad. Please hurry." Randy pleads. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks." Punk says, then hangs up the phone.

"Punk's on his way. He'll get you to your room safely so you can lay down." Randy explains to John.

"Why are you doing this to me? I want to sleep with you!" John tries to explain. "Well you can't! You have him! If you slept in my room, things would happen, I'd be taking advantage of you, and you'd be pissed at me in the morning. I'm quite sick and tired of us fighting. Now leave it at that!" Randy explains.

"But I want to kiss you." John pleads. "I don't care." Randy replies.

"Kiss me." John commands. "No." Randy replies.

"Kiss me!" John commands, louder. "No, John!" Randy says back.

"Kiss me, Randy! KISS ME!" John yells. "Stop it! Shut up!" Randy yells, throwing a hand over John's mouth.

"Then kiss me!" John demands. "If I do, will you please stop yelling?" Randy asks. "Yes." John bargains, smiling up at him.

Randy rolls his eyes, then leans down and kisses John. John wraps his arms around Randy's neck, pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Randy allows it for a moment before pulling away.

"Stop, John. You have Punk, remember?" Randy mentions.

"Please let me sleep with you. You're mad at me. I don't want you mad at me. I have to make it up to you! I have to make you love me again! Why don't you love me?!" John's getting himself all worked up into a panic, and there's tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. "Stop! Please stop. Please don't say that! That's not—"

Randy's cut off by the sound of Punk's voice. "John, babe, are you okay?" Punk approaches their area. "Philip!" John yells, jumps out of the chair, and collapses against Punk.

"Hey, baby. You alright?" Punk asks, kissing at John's face. "Please take me away from here. I don't want to be hurt anymore." John says into Punk's chest, eyeing Randy.

'What?' Punk mouths to Randy. Randy just shrugs, not wanting to let Punk in on what's going on, obviously. "Thanks for coming. Good luck with him." Randy mumbles, then walks off.

"Randy!" He hears John yell out, but he just does his best to ignore him and keep walking.

He stands in a corner as he waits for Punk to manage to drag John out. He just engrosses himself in the game on TV till he thinks Punk should have gotten John back to the hotel.

He's not up for the bar scene anymore. Especially this one. Now the recent sight he just saw is what's branded into his mind.

He gathers himself up and heads back to the hotel.

Once safely in his room, he checks the self-serve bar, pulls out some liquor, and downs it, determined to get rid of his emotions one way or another.

He doesn't want to think about the argument.

He doesn't want to think about John's tears.

He doesn't want to think about putting him out.

He doesn't want to think about what happened at the bar.

He doesn't want to think about John being with Punk.

And he _damn sure_ doesn't want to think about how he knows that Punk's such a better choice, and that John's...better off with Punk.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, poor Randy! & Poor John! Again! They just can't seem to get it right. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/comments/guesses/etc. I'll update again Wednesday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello, lovelies! Back with another update! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Hey!**

**And I don't know;**

**What we could have done.**

Eventually Randy finally reaches that point again.

He's so drunk that he's no longer drowning in his misery.

He's so drunk that nothing hurts anymore.

John's still on his mind, he can _never_ stop thinking about him, but the thoughts are no longer painful.

He's not thinking about how he made John cry yet again.

He's not thinking about how John finally gave up on them.

He's not thinking about how hurt he's made John.

And he's _damn sure_ is not thinking about how Punk's good for John.

No, all that's on his mind is all the good times he had with John. He's thinking about all the times that he made John, and John made him, smile.

What he doesn't know, nor could his brain even start to understand at this point, is that while these thoughts may have a smile on his face right now, they'll only hurt like holy fucking hell in a few minutes after they really sink in.

_"God, that was amazing." John says after an amazing night of making love. "Johnny?" Randy calls out. "Yeah, baby?" John answers, looking at him. "I love you." Randy admits, and John's eyes go wide. "I love you, Johnny." Randy repeats. "Oh my God. Randy." John says, in shock at hearing these words escape Randy's lips for the first time. "I do." Randy smiles. "I love you too, baby!" John yells, then kisses Randy. Randy pulls John closer as he kisses him deeper. God, he loves this man so, so much and he's so glad he finally admitted it._

_"Baby?" Randy calls out as they sit cuddled up on Randy's couch. "Hm?" John asks, looking up at Randy with a lazy smile. "I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level." Randy says. "What do you mean by that?" John asks. "I think we should move in together." Randy admits. "Ran, are you serious?" John asks, his eyes lighting up. "Of course." Randy smiles. "Wow. Okay. Should I move to your place or what?" John asks, looking around at Randy's typical bachelor pad. "No, I want to buy us a house." Randy answers. "Seriously?" John asks, wide-eyed. "Yes, baby. I want to buy us the house of your dreams." Randy says, and John quickly leans up and kisses him. "God, you're so amazing, baby. I don't deserve you at all." John says, nuzzling against Randy's neck. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you, trust me on that. I love you." Randy says. "I love you too."_

_"Johnny? Johnny, where are you?" Randy calls out. "In the kitchen, babe!" John answers, and Randy heads into the kitchen to see John sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a book. "What you doing, beautiful?" Randy asks. "Just reading. How are you?" John asks, smiling up at Randy. "I'm good." Randy replies, giving John a kiss before sitting across from him. "Want me to make you some coffee?" John asks. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Randy replies. "How was your work-out?" John asks. "It was great. It really got me thinking." Randy answers. "Thinking about what, baby?" John asks. "About us." Randy answers. "What about us?" John asks. "I want to fix this relationship. I'm scared I'm going to lose you if I keep down this path I'm going. I don't want to lose you. I want to fix this. I want to fix us. I'll do whatever it takes, baby. I'll go to counseling, I'll see a therapist, we can go to relationship classes, I'll read a romance advice book, anything. I just…I want to make sure I never lose you. I want to get better. I want to fix this." Randy explains, using examples of some of the things John said to him in their fight last night. "Oh, baby, wow. I…you'd really do any of those things?" John asks. Randy reaches across the table and grabs John's hand, squeezing it tightly, "Yes! I'll do anything! What do you want me to do? Can we look something up together? I want to be the man you wanna be with. I want to be the man you deserve to be with." Randy says. "Uhm, yeah, sure, we can look something up. I'm glad you want to seek help, baby. I'm so proud of you." John smiles. "Thank you. I just want to make you proud of me, baby." Randy admits. John quickly gets up and goes over to Randy, cupping his face, "I am proud. I'm so, so proud of you, Randy." He whispers._

_"What's on your mind, baby? You're awfully quiet tonight." John says, looking up at Randy from where he lays in his arms, cuddling with him. "Thinking about a lot. Us." Randy replies. "Really? About what?" John asks. "I think we should get married." Randy says, softly, not sure how John's going to react. "Wooow…you…you'd marry me?" John asks. "Of course I would! I mean, if you'd marry me." Randy says, looking down at John. "Of course I'd marry you, baby! Oh my God." John says, getting excited. "So if I proposed to you, you wouldn't turn me down?" Randy asks. "Not at all! I'd love to marry you! You…you just have to get better first, okay?" John mumbles the last part, not wanting to upset Randy that night. Randy's entire body tensed a bit in anger, and John flinched, just feeling the on-coming attack in advance. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to get better so you'll marry me. I want to marry you, John. Just wanted to make sure you felt the same way." Randy says after a moment of silence. John leans up and passionately kisses Randy. "I feel the same way, Ran. I would love to marry you." John smiles._

Randy smiles at all the various happy memories that are clouding his mind.

As he takes a moment from his current memory in his head, he realizes his alcohol supply has run out. He gets angry and throws the bottle in his hand at the wall, watching it shatter and fall to the ground. He crawls into bed, under the covers and lets the sudden anger rack through his body. It only gets worse when the memories come back, because they travel back to the darker side of their relationship.

Later on in the night after Randy admitted to loving John, they got in a huge fight and John left.

After Randy spoke to John about moving in together, they got in another huge fight, and the first night they spent in their new house, Randy started shit and found himself sleeping on the couch.

Randy never went to see a therapist, took any classes, or got any form of help. In fact, things only got worse from there, especially when John tried to force help on Randy or talk to him about getting it.

The night Randy asked John about if they should get married actually ended fairly well, however the day Randy actually proposed to John the first time, the day ended in another fight that left John bleeding and Randy getting alcohol poisoning at some random bar he escaped to after the fight, landing them _both_ in the hospital.

Randy gets so angry at these thoughts that he punches the headboard a few times till he's sure his hand is sprained, if not broken, then cries his self to sleep over how fucked up everything is and how amazing everything _could_ have been.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez! Well at least we know there was at least some happy moments in the relationship. Ya know...maybe...15 some odd % of the time. Gosh. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/opinions/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Eek! I'm glad you guys are liking the story & how it's written & everything! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** And maybe this time I will learn to love again!**

Randy knocks on John's locker room door, adamant on apologizing to John. He knocks again, and a third time, but there's still no answer.

He decides to just go in, but when he does, he sees that the locker room is empty.

"Fuck. Where is he?" Randy asks himself, then heads off down the corridor.

"Hey, you seen Cena?" Randy asks Mizanin as he passes him. "No." He replies, and Randy keeps walking, turning down another corridor.

"You seen Johnny?" Randy asks Layla. "Nope, sorry." She shrugs. Randy grumbles as he heads off to the catering hall.

He reaches a table with a bunch of John's friends, and slams his hands down on the table. "Have any of you seen Cena?" He asks, but all he receives is a chorus of no's. "Fuck!" Randy yells.

"Hey, Randy. You looking for John?" He hears a voice behind him ask. "Yeah, have you seen him?" Randy asks. "Yep, he's out in the stands." Natalya replies. "Thanks!" Randy says, relieved. He kisses her head before running off towards the arena area.

He takes the gorilla route instead of the ramp, and when he finally reaches the arena area, he sees John sitting in the fan seats with Punk. John's leaning into his hold and they're kissing.

"We still on for later?" Punk asks. "Of course! Where are we going?" John asks. "It's a surprise, but I have it all planned out, and I think you're going to love it." Punk smiles. "That's so sweet. I can't wait! I'm really excited now." John chuckles. "Anything to keep a smile on your face." Punk says, then leans in and kisses him.

Randy's seen enough.

He doesn't need to see more.

He quickly heads back into the shadows, heading backstage again. He goes back to the catering hall, desperately wanting to get his mind off what he just saw.

"You find him?" Natalya immediately asks. "Yeah, but he was busy. I'll just talk to him later. Thanks though." Randy mumbles. "No problem!" She replies.

Randy finds a table in the back and sits down. He just can't believe it. He can't believe what he just saw.

Maybe…maybe it's best to let it go. Maybe it's just best to let everything go.

John has Punk now, and he seems to be incredibly happy.

Randy realizes he'd only be continuing to hurt John if he keeps their fling going on behind Punk's back. It's only hurting John.

He has to stop it.

They're officially over.

It's done.

He's come to terms with them ending things. He just has to mov—

"Hey, Randy! Whatcha doing all by yourself?" Cody asks, plopping down in the seat next to him. "Just thinking about things." Randy replies, removing his hands from his face.

"You seem really down, everything okay with you?" Cody asks, rubbing Randy's back. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Cody. Thanks." Randy smiles over at Cody, and Cody blushes.

"No problem. Is there any way I can help with whatever is wrong?" Cody asks. "Uhm, nah. Nothing can help. I'm just trying to get over something. Can I ask you a question though?" Randy asks. "Sure." Cody replies. "Do you still like me? Please be honest." Randy asks.

Cody has always liked Randy, from the moment he laid eyes on him.

When Randy took him under his wing, it was the most amazing thing. He loved their bond, connection, and friendship.

The only thing in his way was John.

He knew not to mess with John, though, or try to break them up. He'd seen Randy's fury. He was always too scared of getting caught to go through with any of his operation break-up ideas.

Instead he just tried to flirt with Randy on the low down and wait for them to break up.

One night when he and Randy were at a bar, Randy got ridiculously drunk and had a one night stand with Cody. Randy then threw it at John as an insult in their next fight.

Of course they recovered from that, like they did everything, but that night only gave Cody more hope. He fell even more in love with Randy.

Eventually he told Randy how much he liked him, but Randy just laughed it off and reminded him of John.

And once he and John broke up, as much as Cody flirted, Randy still showed no interest.

But just as Cody was starting to give up hope, here's Randy asking him this question.

"Uhm, yeah, I still do…a lot. Why?" Cody answers.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Randy asks, smiling. Cody's face breaks out into a huge grin, "Oh my gosh, yes! Of course!" Cody answers, trying to contain his excitement.

"Great! Great! What about Wednesday night after the house show?" Randy asks. "That'd be great!" Cody replies.

"Awesome. I can't wait. I gotta go get changed, but I'll see you later, alright, babe?" Randy asks. "Alright." Cody replies.

Randy stands, kisses Cody's cheek, then heads off for his locker room.

Why'd he just do that? Well, for a number of reasons.

It was actually purely spontaneous.

He's trying to fill the void of John.

He wants to make John just as jealous as he is of Punk.

And he's a fucking idiot. Basically.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! NO! Is Cody going to fuck everything up for them? Or is Randy actually going to really move on? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! I'll update again Sunday or Monday. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hiii! You guys' reviews on the last chapter were quite interesting. Only a few of you percieved Cody how I intended, but again, this is a story for you guys to use your imagination a lot, so I don't think there will be a problem with it later. Anyway, back with the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I will always be your friend.**

Randy slips on his shoes, grabs his wallet, and heads out the hotel room door that night, ready to grab some food.

He heads over to the elevators, clicks the down button, and patiently waits for it to reach his floor.

He's staring down at his phone, texting Cody, when the elevator doors open, so he doesn't see who else is on when he blindly boards.

Before he can hit any button, the doors close and a voice speaks.

"Randy?" The familiar voice calls out. Randy quickly looks up, "John?"

He's huddled in a corner with tear streaks running down his face. "Oh my God, are you okay? What happened?" Randy asks, hitting the STOP button, then going over to tend to John.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Stop. Leave me alone." John says, trying to ease Randy's body off of his. "Tell me what happened." Randy demands. "No, it's nothing for you to worry about." John says. "Did he do something to you?" Randy asks. "Just leave me alone." John looks away.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Randy asks. "Why should I?" John asks.

"Look, Johnny, I know we have a past and everything, but before that we were best friends. Come on, John, we were best friends before lovers. Don't throw that away. You don't have anyone else to turn to anyway. Let me be that best friend again. I'll listen. I promise. I won't do anything else but listen as a friend. I swear. I'm moving on just like you are. Cody and I have a date tomorrow. This will be strictly friends talking, I promise. Strictly platonic. Now tell me if you're fucking okay." Randy says, and John slowly looks up at him.

John can see in Randy's eyes that he means it, so he leans over and collapses in tears in his arms.

"I was going to go eat, but you need me more. Let's go back to my room." Randy says, using one hand to rub John's back, and the other to restart the elevator so it can take them back up.

When the elevator doors open, Randy leads John to his room. He gets him inside and sitting on the bed, along with some tissues, then heads over to the phone on the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Orton, how can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks. "I would like to order room service, please." He answers. "What would you like?" She asks. "Ice cream. Two bowls, please." He answers. "Alright, what flavors, sir?" She asks. "One vanilla, and do you have chunky money?" He asks. "No, sir, I'm sorry." She replies. "Well I know you have the stuff to make it. Just mix it up together. Do what you have to. Or go buy some. This is important. And this isn't a request, it's an order." Randy growls into the phone. "Yes, sir! Yes, sir. We'll have that up to you immediately." She quickly replies, then hangs up the phone, completely intimidated.

Randy hangs up as well, and turns to John to see him smiling over at him.

"What?" Randy asks, giving him a half smile. "Thank you. I could have settled for something else though, ya know?" John says. "I know that. But you deserve only the best, and that better be what they bring." Randy shrugs.

John holds out his hand to Randy, "Thank you, Ran." John whispers. Randy takes his hand and John pulls him over to the bed. "You're welcome. Now tell me what's wrong. Did he hurt you?" Randy asks. "No! No." John chuckles.

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?" Randy asks. "It's stupid, really. I don't even know why I'm crying. I just started, and I can't seem to start. I don't know what's wrong with me." John sighs.

Randy cringes a bit.

He knows why.

It's because of him.

He's broken John and made him that way. Now after anything bad happens to him, even the slightest thing, John busts out into waterworks because he's so used to crying after problems with Randy.

Randy tries to push the thought out of his head and just keep rubbing John's back and listening.

"Well can you tell me what it is?" Randy asks. "Phil and I just got in a little, stupid fight." John shrugs.

"What kind of fight?" John can see Randy tense. "Just a little tiff. We'd just had a nice dinner at some restaurant he got us reservations for, and we were in the car heading back to the hotel. I've been wanting to know more about his past, but he's not really willing to let me in. He got upset that I keep trying to pry. I got upset he won't just trust me enough to tell me. I don't know…I'm just not used to it. You were so open with me about your past and your problems. That's one of the things I love about you. He's the total opposite though." John finally explains, then the tears start again.

"Hey. Hey. No more tears, babe. Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Randy whispers, pulling John back into his arms and rubbing his back.

"I don't understand why nothing can seem to go right for me. Why does there always have to be some big problem?" John asks, sobbing.

"Johnny, don't say that. You're making this bigger than it really is. Don't turn this into a big thing. You guys have only been dating for a few weeks. I understand you're used to openness when it comes to stuff like that, but not everyone is how I am. He's gone through a lot and been hurt in the past, so maybe he's not quick to trust. It's not to say he doesn't or won't trust you, it's to say that he wants to let you in little by little. You can't just force it, babe. Give it some time. He'll let you in when he's ready. But don't ruin things between you two because of this. You're finally happy. Don't give that up because this relationship is different from the last." Randy advises.

"I'm so stupid." John says. "You're not stupid! Don't say that! You're one of the smartest men I know, Johnny. You're just trying to get your feel for new territory. Not everything is going to go smoothly. You just hit a bump in the road. You've just gotta drive over it and keep going, okay?" Randy suggests.

"Thank you, Randy. You're amazing." John squeezes Randy tighter. "Anything for you, baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, that was sweet of Randy. I'm sure it killed him to help John about Punk. What does this mean for these two though? And now John knows about Cody. Hmmmmm. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! I'll update again Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey! Remember that this was originally going to be a one-shot, so unless it specifies that it's the next day or later or something, it's a continuation of the next part. Just reminding you! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS! AHHHH! & A special thanks to Priya for being my 100 reviewer! Love you all! Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**See this is why**

**We don't talk anymore.**

"Thanks for talking to me, Ran. I hope that wasn't weird." John says after about 15 minutes of talking, as he leans against Randy's chest, getting sleepy. "No, it's all good. I'll go through anything to see you smile, Johnny." Randy says, and John smiles up at him. "Thank you." John whispers.

Randy just nods as he caresses John's face.

John stares for a moment, before returning his head to Randy's chest.

Silence then descends upon them for awhile.

"What's wrong?" John asks. "Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Randy replies, trying to change his body language without disturbing John, who he though had fallen asleep.

"You're angry and I can tell. You know I can tell when you're upset. What's wrong? Talk to me. I wanna be there for you too." John says, grabbing Randy's hand and holding it as he stares down at their conjoined hands. "I'm just…overwhelmed a bit. Frustrated and happy, and I'm just overwhelmed." Randy explains.

"Why do you feel that way? What's making you feel that way?" John asks.

"I don't want to upset you or anything, John. Just forget it." Randy says. "No, I won't get bothered. Tell me what's wrong." John demands.

"Uhm, well it's about you and Punk. Well, Punk mostly. Fully. I don't know. You just make him out to be such a great guy, and _I_ was just trying to make him out to be such a great guy so you'd be happy, and… It just got to me, I guess. I feel even more like crap now because he's everything I'm not, and does everything for you that I never did. I just feel…I feel stupid and useless. The only reason I'm happy is because you said I was open about my past and he's not. You said that's one of the things you love about me. I don't know. I'm just happy that I have at least _one_ thing over the guy so I'm not _completely_ flawed." Randy admits.

"Randy, don't feel that way! Please don't feel that way! You're amazing. We had a great relationship, Ran. Yeah, we had problems but…I don't think about those. I just think about how much I'm in love with you, and how hard for you that you made me fall. You…I will never love anyone as much as I love you. _Ever._ You are absolutely everything to me. Nobody is going to replace that. You don't have to be sad, or jealous, or hurt or anything in comparison to him. I don't want you to compare yourself to anybody. Nobody is ever going to be at the level we were, okay? Please don't feel that way ever again. Promise me?" John says.

"I can't promise you that, John." Randy replies. "Please, Ran? For me? Promise me." John commands.

"I…fine. I promise." Randy reluctantly says. "Thank you, baby. Please come talk to me if you're ever feeling that way again." John says, but Randy ignores him.

He instead smiles down at him, basking in the fact that John called him 'baby'.

"What are you staring at? Do I have ice cream on my face?" John asks, blushing. "No, you're perfect. I just can't help but stare." Randy whispers.

John blushes and looks away.

"Would you like to know something about yourself?" John asks, looking back up at Randy. "Sure." Randy replies.

"You always know how to make me feel like the most attractive, important, most amazing person in the world just by looking at me. You don't even have to use your words. Just when you look at me sometimes, you make me feel like I'm the only person that matters." John admits.

Randy smiles down at him, "That's because you are the most beautiful, important, most amazing person in the world, and you're the only person that matters to me." Randy replies. "God, baby, you just…you're amazing." John smiles.

Randy smiles back, but he can feel himself slipping.

He feels all those promises he made himself the other day, just slipping completely away.

His hand slowly rises to cup John's face, John staring up at him with those gorgeous, bright, blue eyes.

Randy can't resist.

He can never resist John.

Especially when John's got that beautiful smile on his face, and those sexy dimples on display.

Randy's last bit of control finally slips, and Randy leans in and kisses John softly on the lips. When he pulls away, John blinks up at him in shock. Randy's eyes widen too.

He didn't mean to do that.

God, he didn't mean to do that!

Before he can apologize, he feels himself slipping yet again, and leaning down to kiss John. This time, however, John wraps his arms around Randy's neck and kisses back.

Randy gets himself and John pulled up to the head of the bed, and rolls them over so he's completely on top.

Randy pulls away and begins kissing across John's neck. "Mm, Ran." John moans out.

Randy kisses down to the collar of John's tee, and pulls away to pull it off. He pulls of John's beater next, then runs his hands up and down John's chest.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby." Randy whispers. John just blushes.

Randy leans down, and begins leaving hot, wet, open-mouth kisses all along John's chest and stomach, till he reaches John's jeans.

Randy leans up again, and snatches his shirt and beater off, then begins working on getting John's pants off. John lifts his body a bit, and Randy pulls off his jeans and boxers. He manages to get himself out of the rest of his own clothing, then he climbs back up John's body.

He lays his lips to John's, and John again holds him tightly as their tongues play.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby." Randy whispers to him. "Please, Ran." John begs, grinding against Randy's body.

Randy pulls away and positions himself between John's legs.

"Suck." Randy commands as he places two fingers in front of John's lips. John quickly takes them into his mouth, getting them coated, and in reward, Randy begins stroking John's cock. John moans out around the fingers, making Randy even harder.

God, he can't wait to be inside John again.

Once his fingers are wet enough, he pulls them from John's mouth and begins teasing John's entrance.

"Come on, Randy!" John begs, wanting Randy inside him _now_. Randy chuckles, then pushes them both inside. "Fuck!" John groans out in pleasure.

Randy quickly goes to work at scissoring and preparing John, but makes sure to steer clear of John's spot. He wants to be inside him when John gets that pleasure.

"Randy, inside me, please." John begs. "Whatever you say, baby." Randy whispers.

He pulls out his fingers, but realizes his lube isn't around.

"Don't move." Randy commands, kisses John, then hops off the bed. He quickly runs in the bathroom and digs through his travel bag for the lube. Once he finds it, he begins applying some as he walks back to the bed.

"Hurry up." John pouts. "Impatient." Randy chuckles, then climbs back on the bed, between John's legs. He pulls a leg over each of his shoulders, and positions himself for entry.

"Ready, Johnny?" Randy asks. "Yes, baby. Please." John whimpers.

At that, Randy slowly pushes inside him. "Ahh, fuck." John closes his eyes tight and bites down on his bottom lip.

Punk might be a great fuck, but Randy fills him up like none other.

Randy pushes in all the way to the hilt, then stills. "That feel good, baby? You miss me inside you?" Randy whispers. "Yes, baby. Move. Please, move. Fuck." John moans out, rocking his body, trying to get Randy to move.

Randy smirks, then pulls out almost all the way, before slamming back into John, getting him to belt out a scream. Randy pulls out almost all the way again, then slams back in. He repeats it over, and over, and over, trying to find John's spot. He leans down a little closer to John's body, and pushes in again.

"FUCK! RAN! YES!" John screams out.

_Found it. _

Randy stays at that angle, fast and deep, over and over.

God, this never gets old. He can literally just fuck John forever. John's moans, and how he looks thrashing around beneath him makes everything worth it.

"Feels so good, Ran." John moans out.

Yeah, it feels good. Because it's Randy. And Randy's the best John's ever had. CM Punk might think he's the best in the world in the ring, but Randy's the best John's ever had in bed.

"Yeah, babe, feels good. The best, right? I'm the best you've ever had, right, Johnny?" Randy asks, leaning even closer to John. Curse John for not being flexable. "Yes, baby! The best. Fuck! You're the best." John yells out. "That's right." Randy smiles proudly, then gives a good, hard stab into John's spot.

"Ran, gotta cum." John announces after awhile. Randy reaches down and begins stroking John. "Yesss, Randy, fuuuck." John groans, bucking into Randy's hand.

"Cum for me, Johnny." Randy whispers.

With a few more strokes, and a few more pumps, John cums over his chest. And as his muscles clench around Randy, Randy busts deep inside John.

Once emptied, John moves his legs from Randy's shoulders, and pulls Randy down on top of him. Randy slides his tongue in John's mouth, as he pulls out of him. He wraps his arms tightly around John's body as he rolls them over onto their sides. John cuddles up to Randy's body, and in no time both men are sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Gonna be honest with ya, I _just_ wrote that sex scene, so it's not my best. Sorry for the late update, I was going to update way earlier but I had college shit to do, and I had no time to finish this smuttiness. But it's done! And it's published! And I hope you liked it! I'll update again Friday after Smackdown! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well jeez! I'm glad you guys liked the sex, because that was just a quick type up real quick before posting, lol. Other than that, your reactions to the actual situation was very intense and wide in variety, lmao. I think I'm going to be taking my lil Sis and her friends to go see Hotel Transylvania tonight (Yay! I'm actually excited! Lmao), so I'll probably be out during Smackdown. That means you get an update earlier in the day! :). Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** Cause you'll always be waiting**

**To settle the score.**

Randy wakes up to the sound of a door slamming. He rolls over to see that John's gone.

"Fuck!" He yells, then quickly hops out of bed and pulls his sweatpants on. He snatches his room key off the desk, and runs out the door to see John heading towards the elevator.

"John! John, no, wait!" He yells, but John doesn't stop.

He gets to the elevator, but John's standing right at the entrance so Randy can't board.

"Go away!" John yells. "Please can we talk?" Randy asks. "No, I fucking hate you!" John yells.

"Johnny, I'm sorry!" Randy explains. "FUCK OFF!" John screams as the doors close.

Randy sighs.

He waits for the elevator to take John up before hitting the down button himself. After a moment, the elevator comes back down and he boards it, pressing the button that will take him to John's floor.

By time he reaches the floor, John's just then walking into his room and closing the door. Randy quickly comes up behind him and knocks.

"Go away, Randy!" He hears through the door.

"John, open up!" Randy yells. "No! Get away from my door!" John demands.

"Open the door, John." Randy commands, and John opens the door. "I hate you, and I don't want to hear your crappy excuses. Now go away." John says.

Randy just pushes the door open, and forces his way into the room.

"John, I'm sorry." Randy says.

"How could you do that?! What the hell is your problem?!" John asks. "I didn't mean to! It wasn't my intentions! I honestly _did_ invite you to my room to listen. I did. I just…I'm sorry." Randy sighs.

"You lied. You're a liar. Just like always. I can't believe I trusted you." John shakes his head and turns away from Randy.

"John, please understand. Please don't be mad at me." Randy begs. "You took advantage of my vulnerability. You always do. You always have. Why should I just keep accepting your crappy ass apologies? So you can keep doing it? No. I'm done with that." John says.

"Please don't do this. Don't. I'm sorry, Johnny, you have to believe me." Randy pleads, wrapping his arms around John's body. "No! Stop." John says, trying to get out of his hold.

"Say you forgive me." Randy whispers, laying his head against the back of John's neck and shoulder. "I don't though." John shrugs.

"But I want you to. I need you to. Do I need to kiss your feet? I don't want you hating me." Randy explains. "I don't want you touching my feet. I want you to leave." John relays. "I'll leave when you've forgiven me. Please?" Randy kisses at John's neck.

"Stop." John tries to stop him. "No. Forgive me." Randy kisses closer to John's spot.

"Fine! I forgive you. Now quit." John finally gives in.

Randy turns John around and pulls him into his arms, John resting his head against Randy's shoulder and cuddling into his hold.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. Okay?" Randy wants to make sure John understands. "Yes. Fine. You need to go now. I need to shower and get ready for work." John mumbles.

"I want a kiss first." Randy says. "No!" John smacks his chest. "I just want one to confirm you truly forgive me." Randy explains.

John looks up at him quickly, giving him a warning look, then leans up and kisses his lips.

"Go." John says. "Alright. I'll see you at the show, I guess." Randy says and John nods.

Randy gives John a kiss on the cheek, then warely heads out the door.

"Forgiven my ass." John mumbles as he walks into the bathroom.

"Uh, hey, John." Cody says, a bit confused, as John takes a seat next to him in the empty main locker room later that afternoon.

Randy'd gone out a with a few friends for lunch, so John knows he's safe with doing this.

"Hey, Cody. Can we talk?" John asks. "Sure, I guess." Cody shrugs.

"I hear you have a date with Randy tonight." John smiles. "Yeah, I do," Cody blushes, then quickly looks back up at John, "Th-That's okay, right?" Cody asks.

"Aaactuuually, no. BACK OFF!" John barks, "Randy is still _mine_, do you understand? I don't want you speaking to him anymore. And your little date? It's off. It's cancelled! He'll be spending the night in _my_ room. Maybe he forgot to tell you that." John says.

"Uhm, you can't just cancel our date, John! He's not staying with you tonight. He'll be out with _me_." Cody says back, trying to hold his ground, though on the inside, he's completely terrified.

John can squash him like a bug.

"Oh, but he will. He told me this morning when we woke up from our night of sex. That's what we did after we sat up laughing about how you _think_ you have a chance," John lies, "Guess what? You don't! Because he's _mine_." John smiles.

"W-Well…well y-you have Punk!" Cody states. "Punk…_and _Randy. You can have him when I'm finished with him, okay? Word around the locker room is you don't mind accepting people's used toys anyway." John chuckles as he stands.

He towers over Cody, and leans down to pat his head, "Stay away from him like a good little bitch, okay?" John says, then walks off.

As he exits the room, Punk approaches him.

"Hey, babe." Punk says. "Hey, baby! How are you? How was the drive?" John asks, kissing him.

"It was fine. What were you talking to Cody about?" Punk asks, noting that he saw Cody in there as the door closed. "Oh, Cody really likes Randy, so I was just giving him some tips on how to get him. Thought it'd be nice to help the poor kid out. Randy really needs to move on anyway. I have you now." John smiles innocently, nuzzling against Punk. "That's really sweet of you, babe. Come on, let's go spend some time together. I have to take a flight to Mexico after the show, remember?" Punk says, grabbing John's hand and leading him out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, John's just a little sneaky ass, huh? Well I guess I can understand, torn between your first love and happiness. It's understandable...right? And now that he's scared Cody off, what's Randy going to do? And what's going to happen between Punk & John now that Punk thinks Randy is all moved on and John's completely over him? So much to ponder on! Jeeeeeeez! I'll update again after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ya know, I'm starting to think I think completely different from regular people. The thought process I had while writing this entire story, is completely different from all your thoughts in your reviews, lol. It's so interesting to see your different opinions on what's going on :). Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**And every second could be the next meltdown!**

Randy stomps his way down the hall to John's hotel room.

How fucking dare he?

How fucking dare he!

Who the hell does he think he is?

How. Fucking. Dare. He?

Randy bangs on the door, and the door is opened in a few seconds. Randy grabs John by the throat and pushes him into the nearest wall, closing the door with his foot.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Randy screams into John's face. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" John yells.

Randy tightens his grip on John's neck.

"What'd you fucking tell Cody that bullshit for?!" Randy asks.

John pushes Randy off him, then heads deeper into the room.

"I didn't tell him shit!" John claims. "Oh really? You didn't tell him that I was still yours? That I'd be spending the night in your room? That he could have your left overs when you were done with me?" Randy asks.

John closes his eyes for a moment and mentally curses Cody for opening his big damn mouth. He was supposed to get intimidated and back the hell off, not go cry to Randy and tell him _every_ single thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He must have a seriously over-active imagina—" John's cut off when Randy slams him into the wall.

"You're fucking sick! You're sick, you know that? You sit there and scream, and yell, and get all fucking pissed off at me for fucking you when you have a boyfriend, yet you go tell Cody that shit?! You're fucking sick and twisted!" Randy yells.

"What the fuck are you moving onto Cody for anyway?! Are you doing it to further hurt me?! You're going to get with the fucking asshole that you cheated on me with?! You're doing it on purpose aren't you?!" John asks. "I cheated on you with_ way more_ than just Cody! Trust me! Nobody is getting with him to piss you off. I'm moving on because you fucking moved on to the guy I hate most in the company! Did _you_ do _that_ shit to me on purpose? Are you only with him so you can get under my skin?" Randy asks.

John doesn't reply.

He's not even sure what to say.

He knows Randy's cheated on him multiple times before, but to bring it up like that, it hurts him like nothing else.

And the whole Punk thing…he never thought of it like that. He never thought of getting with Punk as a way to get under Randy's skin. He just thought of it as moving on to someone else that he really likes.

Maybe he shouldn't have said what he said to Cody, because maybe it's the same for Randy. Maybe Cody just may make Randy happy. Maybe Randy wasn't just trying to date the kid because it'd piss John off.

John honestly doesn't know what to say or think.

He just stands there with his head hung, staring anywhere but at Randy's face. Randy gives a heavy sigh and backs away from John, throwing his hands over his head.

"I don't understand what you want from me. I really don't. I don't get why you have to constantly ruin my life. I seriously don't understand it." Randy mumbles.

"What do you mean?" John asks. "What do I mean? Are you fucking serious, John? I get why you left me, okay? I do. I deserved it. But for you to keep leading me on after we broke up, that's fucking cruel. And then to go get another boyfriend behind my back, _especially_ while you're still sleeping with me? Who the fuck does that? Then you get mad at _me_, because _you_ can't stop sleeping with me! It's somehow _my_ fault that you can't fucking stick to your decisions! And on top of that, after you completely move on, you go and fuck up me trying to move on! What do you want from me? What the fuck do you want me to do? Am I just supposed to be your little ragdoll for the rest of my life? Do you want me to just be lonely for the rest of my life and sleep with you whenever you want behind your stupid fucking boyfriends back, and take getting screamed at and yelled at and hated the next morning for doing it? I'll do whatever you want, John. You know that! Just tell me what the fuck you want. Tell me what you fucking expect out of me, because I can't keep up this guessing game. I'm fucking sick of it." Randy says, close to a break down.

"Th-That's not what I want out of you. I'm sorry, Randy. I-I never realized that's what I was do—" Randy cuts John off, "Well it is! You're fucking trying to rip me in half! You're ripping my heart to pieces even more! I'm sick of this John! I'm sick of this, and I'm sick and fucking tired of _you_!" Randy screams.

John gasps and takes a step away from Randy, in complete and total shock at his words.

"I just—" Randy again doesn't let him speak. "No, you need to fucking hear this! You need to get it through your thick fucking hard-headed skull! I'm sick of you, okay? I'm fucking tired of this bullshit with you. You need to just leave me the fuck alone, do you understand? Because I'm not dealing with it anymore!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. So is it really the end of John & Randy? And even though Randy abused, raped, and totally mistreated John during their relationship, does he have the right to feel this way _now _and to go off on John like that? _Btw, so that JR/CM Punk segment on Raw...yeah...Punk would be the best sadist ever, and I swear I tried to write a Punkena oneshot based off tonight but I couldn't stop crying. Omfg, help, it was so perfect. I can't do this guys. Can you message me some CM Punk sadist/dom slash (or AJ) stories please? I'll love you forever. I really can't stop crying. Omg it was flawless._ Okay so anyway...please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! I'll update again after TNA on Thursday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So are they really done? Or are they going to make up? You guys seem pretty 50/50. Let's find out!

* * *

** If I wasn't leaving you wouldn't make a sound!**

**You wouldn't make a sound.**

John stands stunned.

Randy can't mean that. He can't possibly mean what he just said.

He can't!

HE CAN'T!

He can't just do this to John!

The more John tries to go over it in his head, the realer it becomes, and the more he hurts.

The tears begin to fall. The sobs begin to sound. The breathing begins to accelerate. And the heart breaks.

Again.

"Stop crying," Randy gives a large sigh, just tired of this, "Please stop crying. Johnny, don't cry. Please." Randy says, going over and pulling John into his arms. John wraps his arms tightly around Randy.

He's not going to let go.

He's never going to let go.

"Please stop, Johnny. You're too beautiful to be crying, please don't. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry." Randy says, holding him tightly to his body, rubbing his back.

It's not helping. John just keeps crying. He's so scared that if he speaks, he'll say the wrong thing, and Randy will get even madder. He can only cling to Randy and continue to sob.

"Look at me. Look at me, Johnny," Randy says, using a finger to lift John's chin, forcing him to look up at him, "You're too beautiful to cry. Please stop. I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore. For me?" Randy begs, using the same finger to try and wipe away each tear that fails, a failing game.

John closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing, hoping if he does as Randy says, Randy won't hate him anymore. John opens his eyes, and stares up into Randy's.

"You're so beautiful. You have such beautiful eyes. God, Johnny." Randy whispers, his electric eyes meeting John's bright blues. His hand softly caresses against John's face as he's captured in John's stare.

All his words, anger, and hate immediately washes away.

He can never stay mad at John. One look into these eyes, and nothing in the world could possibly be wrong.

Randy finds himself caught, losing himself in John, and before he knows it, his lips are on John's. Both their eyes shut as their lips knead together. They hold each other even tighter, and Randy's tongue slowly travels along John's lips. John parts his lips, and their tongues meet. Randy cups John's face, keeping him close, deepening the kiss. John's hands travel to hold the back of Randy's head and neck, pulling him down into the kiss even more.

Randy slowly begins to move them, praying he's navigating them towards the bed. He can't think about anything else other than making sweet love to John's body, making sure he knows how much he loves him, and how he swears on everything he loves that he doesn't hate John.

Eventually they fall onto the bed and Randy climbs on top of John, not breaking the kiss.

Randy trails his tongue from John's mouth, down to John's neck. As he sucks against his skin, he grabs John's shirt and pulls it up and eventually off John's body. He snatches off his own, then leans down to nip and kiss at John's nipples.

He can tell John's already completely aroused at the rate he's grinding up against him, but a little four-play never hurt anybody.

He kisses down John's body to his sweats, and quickly pulls those off too. "Where's your underwear?" Randy asks, smirking. "Does it really matter?" John chuckles. "You're right." Randy says, then takes John fully into his mouth.

John lets out a large gasp, and bucks upwards, going further down Randy's throat. Randy sucks a bit before pulling completely off.

At that, he removes his own jeans and briefs.

"Flip over." Randy whispers. John quickly gets on his hands and knees, leaning down and propping his ass high in the air.

As Randy looks down at John's willing and waiting body, a thought crosses through his mind.

_You shouldn't be doing this. He's taken. You're over. Stop._

Randy sighs and hangs his head. He's got to stop this.

"Raaandyyy." John whines, wagging his ass. That sexy little whine goes straight to Randy's cock.

Fuck stopping. John is _his_, goddammit. John is his. He doesn't care if John's with CM Punk, another guy in the back, a guy outside the company, or anyone else. John is his. John will _always_ be his.

Randy leans down and parts John's asscheeks, then let's some spit trail down John's ass. John gives a sexy little laugh as he moans. Randy circles John's hole for a moment, before pushing past the ring of muscles. John moans out, pushing back against Randy's tongue. Randy reaches between John's legs, and begins stroking John's cock as he stretches John's with his tongue.

He then switches to two spit-lubed fingers, pushing deep inside John. "Hurry uuup." John complains, fucking himself on Randy's fingers. "Shh, just a bit more." Randy whispers, pushing in a third finger. "Ahh, God." John groans, feeling the stretch.

A few moments later and he finally pulls from John. "Ready, baby?" Randy asks. "Yes, please." John says.

Randy spits down into his hand, using it as make-shift lube, not wanting to take the time out to go find his. Not that John would have let him anyway.

He lines himself up at John's entrance, and slowly pushes in.

"I don't want that slow and soft shit, Ran. I want _you_." John says, pushing his body back, filling himself up quickly.

He wants to get pounded? Randy can do that.

He pulls out and pushes back in so hard that John almost collapses against the bed. He grabs John's hips, pulling him back up, and begins slamming repeatedly into John's body. He immediately hits that spot inside John and it's got him screaming out.

"That's it, baby. Scream my fucking name." Randy growls, pulling John back as he snaps his hips forward.

Sweat begins pouring down both their bodies, and Randy just knows that the entire floor can hear John screaming in pleasure.

Randy slows his strokes. He leans down and wraps a hand around the front of John's throat, pulling him up so John's back is to Randy's chest.

Randy gives a good, hard slam into John before speaking. "Punk don't fuck you like this, do he?" Randy asks. "No. No." John whimpers.

Randy gives another slam. "He don't make you feel this good, huh?" Randy asks. "No, Randy, nobody does. Fuck!" John cries out.

"He don't make you _scream_ like this, does he?" He asks, then slams back into John again. "RANDY, FUCK! No! No, he doesn't! Only you do. Only you, baby." John replies.

"That's fucking right." Randy hisses, then pushes John down, forcefully, so his head is against the bed.

He grabs back onto John's body and continues his forceful blows.

"Yes, baby! Fuck! Right there! Please! Oh God!" John screams.

Randy smiles down at John's body, loving the reactions he can get John to make.

"R-R-Ran, I-I gotta cum!" John announces as he reaches back to stroke himself. "No!" Randy snatches John's hand away, "You're going to cum just from this." Randy commands, then hits John's spot again.

Stroking his cock or not, John needed to cum, and he needed to cum right then and there.

With just two more strokes, John's body starts violently shaking, and he gets even louder as an orgasm washes over him and he cums over the comforter.

And with a few more strokes, Randy follows right behind him, cumming deep inside John.

Once he pulls out, John rolls over and collapses on the bed, breathing heavily, his body still shaking a bit with the aftershock of the orgasm.

Randy yanks the comforter off the bed and throws it on the floor, then lays down next to John, trying to catch his breath as well.

"John?" Randy calls out, coming down from his high. "Yes?" John answers.

"Why do you never fight for us?" Randy asks. "What?" John asks, confused.

"Why don't you?" Randy asks again. "What do you mean?" John asks, not understanding the question.

"Why do you never fight for us? You just let me completely dominate the argument. You never fight me back. You always leave when things get too much for you. You don't do anything to try to get your point across. You just let me yell. Why do you never fight for us?" Randy asks.

John doesn't know what to say. He's never thought about that either. He tries to argue back with Randy, but he can only do so much. He's not an arguer. He's not a verbal fighter. And on top of that, he definitely can't compete with Randy in a scream off. Plus Randy doesn't back down in a fight, physical and verbal, and that's what usually consists in a fight with Randy. And John can only take so much of Randy's screaming and punches. He never thought of it as not fighting for them, though. He just always figured he was just walking away from the situation before it got too out of hand. He never, ever thought Randy took it as him not fighting for them. What if that's why they fought so much? What if that's why they had so many problems? What if Randy thought he didn't care?

John quickly rolls into Randy's arms, cuddling close.

"I'm sorry, Randy."

John doesn't know what else to say.

Randy just sighs and shakes his head. He wraps his arms around John's body and closes his eyes.

"Just go to sleep. Goodnight." Randy says.

John wants to say something. He wants to correct Randy. He wants to make things better. He doesn't know what to say though. All he can think of to say is 'I'm sorry', and that only manages to piss Randy off more. So he doesn't say anything else but,

"Goodnight."

"Where are you going?" Randy hears John's voice the next morning as he pulls on his clothes. "I'm leaving." Randy replies, his voice cold.

"Why?" John asks. "Because I can't keep doing this." Randy says.

"Please don't go. I'm not mad at you for last night, I promise. I wanted it. I won't get mad at you, I swear." John promises, his mind so far away from Punk.

"That's not what I'm talking about, John. I'm talking about us. I can't keep doing this shit between us. You're not willing to fight for us. You never fight for us. All you do is spill your tears and run your mouth complaining about me. Nothing else. The only time you make a fucking sound is when I'm leaving. It's not worth it anymore. I'm not going to keep doing this. If you're not going to fight for us, I'm not going to fight for us. I can't keep wasting my time on shit that's never going to happen. You have Brooks. Why don't you go cry to him? Because I'm not going to be here for you anymore. I'm done wasting my time on you. John, _we're done_. This time I mean it. I'm done with this. I'm not coming back. This crap between us is _finished_, so _don't_ come knocking at my door anymore. We're done this time. _Officially_." Randy explains, then without giving John a chance to refute, he heads out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Woooaaah. So Randy regretted what he said last chapter, but then they had sex, and _then_ he got pissed again and left. What do you think of that? What do you think of the argument? (And the sex too, t'hehe). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Saturday. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Jeez, you guys are pretty pissed! Lol. Well let's see if Randy can keep his word ;) Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**So this is why**

**We don't talk anymore.**

John nervously knocks on Randy's locker room door.

He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know what he's going to say. He's going for it though.

Randy opens the door with a smile on his face, but it immediately falls when he sees John.

"I thought I told you not to come to my door anymore. I meant my hotel rooms _and _locker room." Randy says.

"May I please come in?" John asks, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you not get about we're done?" Randy asks. "I do get it. I just…please can I come in?" John asks.

"Make it quick." Randy opens the door and moves so John can get through.

John walks in and just stands in the middle of the room, dwindling his fingers, trying to quickly think up of something to say.

"What?" Randy asks, realizing John's not going to speak first.

Randy thinks John doesn't fight for them? He can fight. And apparently Randy's definition of fighting for them is to be an antagonizing little fucktard. He can play that game.

"You're a fucking liar." John says.

"Excuse me?" Randy asks. "You're a liar. You're a fucking liar!" John hisses.

"How?" Randy asks. "Because. Just a few days ago I got pissed at you for sleeping with me while I was vulnerable and you apologized for it, only to do it again. That makes you a liar and an asshole!" John says.

"Well why don't you learn what the word s-t-o-p means, and learn to use it. It might come in handy. I would say 'next time' but there won't be next time." Randy says, not phased at all by John's attack.

"There doesn't have to be a next time. You'll still be an asshole for the rest of forever!" John spats. "That's fine with me." Randy shrugs.

"And how dare you use me like that, and then go completely off on me! What gives you the right?" John says. "Maybe it wouldn't have been me going completely off on you if you would have gotten a word in." Randy smirks.

"Maybe if you would have let me ge—" Randy cuts John off, "You should have tried harder." Randy says.

John growls.

This isn't working out the way he planned. Fine.

John's going to really give him a fight. He's going to tell Randy _exactly_ how he feels.

"How could you actually think I never fought for us, Randy?! How could you say that I never tried, and that I gave up on us?" John asks. "Because it's true." Randy shrugs.

"Do you know how hard it was to be with you, Randy? Are you serious? Do you know what it did to me to be verbally, physically, sexually, and mentally abused by you? Do you know how hard it was to stay in a relationship where I was constantly ignored? Where I was left feeling completely unloved? Do you know how bad it hurt me to let you put me through all the bullshit you did? What was there to fight for? Getting fought? What was there to fight for, Randy? Getting screamed at, and heartbroken, and beat the fuck up? No, there wasn't _shit_ to fight for! However, I _stuck around_ through all your shit! I _loved_ you through all your shit! I _kept coming back_ to go through all your shit! You just gave me _bullshit_! That's it! So _fuck_ you for saying that, and _fuck_ you for doing that shit to me!" John screams his heart out, then heads for the door.

Randy's completely in shock.

He knows everything John just said is true. He's acknowledged it. He's even outright said it!

But John's never gone outright and gotten mad about it.

Randy reaches out and grabs John's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Johnny…" Randy whispers. "No. We're done, remember? Leave me alone." John says, snatches his arm, then leaves, leaving Randy standing there feeling like a complete fucking idiot.

* * *

**A/N:** Woooaaah. So Johnny Boy had a little mini-blowup, huh? Is that going to make a realization happen for Randy? Is John going to be willing to even ever talk to Randy again? Is Randy even going to actually care, or keep up his hard exterior? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Monday after Raw. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm so, so, so sorry for not having this up Monday after Raw like I said! I've been having problems at home all day. Something happened to my entire cable connection this morning and I just got my phone and cable back right before Raw, and I just got my internet back about 30 minutes ago. So it's up now! Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**So this is why**

**We don't talk anymore.**

**Johnny:** Are you in your hotel room?

**Ran:** Yeah. Why?

**Johnny:** I know it's late, but can you open the door?

**Ran:** What do you not get about stop coming to my door?

**Johnny:** Please, Randy?

**Ran:** No.

**Johnny:** Randy, please. I'm begging.

**Ran:** I'm not opening it. Why are you out there anyway?

**Johnny:** I'm pleading. Please.

Randy rolls his eyes.

What, is John just trying to get one up on him again?

Is he here to release more anger?

Is he here to make Randy his punching bag or something?

What the fuck does he want with him?

Randy drops his phone on the bed, then goes to open the door.

"Go awa— Oh my God, are you okay?" Randy asks, quickly pulling John into his arms once he sees him.

John's eyes are red, swollen, and puffy, and there's silent tears falling from his eyes. His knuckles are red and bleeding as well.

"C-Can I p-plea-please c-come i-i-in?" John asks, not being able to talk straight because of his crying. Randy nods as he pulls John into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Randy asks. "My hand. I-It hurts. Please he-help." John says, lifting his shaking hand. His entire body is shaking. Randy walks John to his bed and sits him down.

"Stay here." Randy says, then grabs his keycard and ice bucket off the desk. He runs out of the room and down the hall to the ice machine. He quickly fills it up and races back to the room. Once back, he quickly goes in the bathroom and gets the first aid kit and two washcloths, one wet and one dry. He heads back to the bed and sits it all down next to John. He grabs the tissue box off the desk and kneels in front of John's body. He takes one tissue and leans up to wipe John's face. "Do you need to blow your nose?" Randy asks. John just shakes his head and holds his hand up again, "My hand." John repeats.

Randy nods and grabs the wet washcloth, wiping the blood from John's knuckles. Once the cuts are clean, Randy opens the first aid kit and prepares a cotton ball with some medicine. He rubs it over John's cuts, ignoring the hisses off pain that John makes. After the cuts are medicated, he wraps John's hand in gauze. He then grabs the dry washcloth and places some pieces of ice in it, then closes it and puts it on John's hand.

"The swelling should go down soon." Randy explains. "Thank you." John mumbles, looking away.

"Johnny, what happened?" Randy asks. "Uhm, I don't want to talk about it…" John says.

"John, don't. Talk to me. Tell me what happened. Let me fix it. Let me help you. What happened?" Randy asks again. "Punk and I got into it." John mumbles.

"Did he hurt you?!" Randy asks, standing up, getting overly angry. "No! No. I punched a mirror in anger." John says, adjusting the make-shift ice pack, avoiding eye contact.

"Why were you guys arguing now? For him to be so perfect, you two seem to argue a lot." Randy rolls his eyes.

"Uhm, it was over you." John says softly. "Me?" Randy asks, surprised. "Yes. He got upset that I keep comparing him to you. He got upset that I keep bringing you and I up. He said that I'm not over you and I need to go back to you if I can't fully commit to him." John sighs, bringing his hands to his head, feeling like a total idiot. "Oh…" Randy breathes.

He doesn't know what to say.

Every time he thought of John and Punk's relationship, he pictured some fairytale land where they're perfect, like John expects love to be like.

"I know you told me not to bother you anymore. I'm sorry I did. I just…I didn't know where else to go." John says, finally looking up at Randy with apologetic eyes. "I-It's okay. I'm not upset." Randy says, giving a small smile. "Okay." John says, then looks away again.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay with you and Punk?" Randy asks, but John just shrugs.

He honestly doesn't know.

"Uhm…so…how's your hand feeling?" Randy asks. "A little better. Thank you." John gives a small smile. "It's turning back to normal color. That's good." Randy says, and John just looks down at his hand, then nods in agreement.

"Did he put you out or something?" Randy asks. "No. Left." John replies. Randy nods.

That's another trait John has carried into his new relationship. Just like he did when he was with Randy, he seems to just leave when the arguing gets too much for him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Randy asks. "I'll find somewhere." John mumbles, trying to think up of who he could call.

"Just sleep here, John. I'll sleep in the chair." Randy nods towards the large loveseat-esque chair in the corner of the room. "No, no. It's okay. I don't want to put you out of your bed." John shakes his head. "It's fine, Johnny. I'm offering. Lay down." Randy smiles. "Okay, I guess." John replies, standing up.

"Do you need help or anything? Can you flex your hand?" Randy asks. "No, it hurts. Can you help with my shirt?" John asks. Randy nods and comes over to John.

He grabs the hem of his shirt, and pulls it over his head. He then grabs the bottom of John's beater and pulls that up and over John's head as well, his fingers lightly grazing over John's skin. John's breath hitches and his eyes flutter close at Randy's touch.

Once John's upper half is stripped, their eyes meet.

Randy can't let himself fall back into this bad habit.

He can't.

Not this time.

Not when he just found out he's already the demise of John's newfound happiness.

"Goodnight." Randy whispers, kisses John's cheek, then heads over to the chair.

John sighs and lays down. He quickly climbs under the covers and gets comfortable, re-adjusting the washcloth so it will stay on his hand as he lays. Once officially ready to sleep, he glances over at Randy to see him awkwardly positioned and obviously uncomfortable in the chair. The room is very cold and he's already shivering a bit.

"Randy?" John calls out. Randy's eyes immediately pop open and he sits up, "Are you okay?" Randy asks. "I'm fine. You're not, though. Just share the bed with me. I don't mind." John says. "It's fine. I'll be fine. It's for the best." Randy mumbles. "Please, Randy? I can't possibly sleep knowing you're cramped, uncomfortable, and cold all thanks to me. Please come get under the covers." John says.

Randy groans and, against his better judgement, heads over to the bed and climbs under the covers.

"Warm up, okay?" John says. Randy nods, "Okay. Thanks." Randy replies. "Thank _you_." John smiles back.

As Randy tries to get comfortable, while keeping a safe distance from John, his arm brushes against the washcloth.

"Your hand okay?" Randy asks. "Yes." John replies. "Need me to change the ice or the cloth? They still frozen?" Randy asks. "I'm fine, Ran. Don't worry about me. Warm up and go to sleep." John says, not wanting to worry Randy anymore than he already has tonight.

"Let me know if you need anything else, okay?" Randy says. "I need you to go to sleep." John smiles. Randy gives a soft smile back, nods, and closes his eyes.

As he lays there and tries to fall asleep, trying to ignore the feeling of John's body heat radiating against his, he feels John's body scoot closer to his and lay against him. He subconsciously wraps his arms around John and holds him tightly.

"I'm sorry." John whispers. Randy doesn't reply. He can't. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John continues.

Randy just nods, then leans down to blindly kiss at John. His lips fall on John's neck. John moans out.

Oh God.

This is forbidden territory.

This is _not_ where he intended to kiss.

He was hoping he'd land at his jaw or temple.

This is the land of no return.

Randy's lips get comfortable, and begin to take a trail along John's skin. John gets breathier as he gets more comfortable in Randy's arms.

It's begun.

Just as always.

It's inevitable.

It always finds a way to come.

And now there's no going back.

Randy rolls John over onto his back as he continues to kiss at his neck. Before Randy can pull away to look at John for conformation on continuing, John wraps his arms around Randy's neck, pulling him tighter as he grinds up against him. Randy groans in his ear, leaning up to nip at John's ear.

John grabs Randy's face and pulls it to kiss him. Randy slides his tongue against John's while running his hand along John's bare chest.

Randy pulls away and kisses down John's body to his shorts. He quickly pulls them off before ridding himself of his own. He grabs John's cock and takes him in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and begins sucking heavily as he bobs.

"Fuck, Ran!" John moans out, then reaches down to guide Randy's head, but uses his hurt hand. "Ow, shit." John hisses, snatching his hand back.

Randy pulls away and climbs up John's body to kiss at John's hand. "Don't hurt yourself any further." Randy chuckles. "It still hurts." John sticks out his bottom lip then holds out his hand again. Randy laughs some more, then kisses John's hand again. He kisses all over the hand before making his way up John's arm, over his chest, and up to his lips. Randy never really took the time to just love John's body back when they dated. It was always 'take your clothes off and spread your legs'. And even though they're not together anymore, it's not too late to try and right his wrongs, right?

He pulls from John's lips and grabs his body, pulling him up. "Come here." Randy commands. Randy moves to sit against the headboard, pulling John down onto his lap.

He holds two fingers up to John's lips and John gets them all lubed up. Randy trails his fingers down John's body till he reaches John's entrance, then slides a finger in. John grinds against the finger for a moment before getting greedy, "Another one. Come on, Ran." John whines. Randy leans in, pecks his lips, then slides the second in. John moans out as he rocks his body against the two fingers, getting himself all stretched.

"You ready?" Randy asks. "Yes, Please." John nods.

Randy removes his fingers, and before he can figure out what to do for lube, John leans down and trails some spit over Randy's cock, then uses his good hand to stroke it in.

"I'm impatient." John smirks up at Randy. "Baby, you can be as impatient as you want." Randy says.

John wraps his arms around Randy's neck, and Randy grabs hold of his cock and guides it to John's entrance. John slowly sits down on it, sliding it deep inside him.

"Ohh, Randy." John moans out. "Fuck, I love being inside you." Randy groans.

John begins rocking and grinding his hips as Randy holds John's hips and thrusts up into him. John immediately gets breathy, moaning straight into Randy's ear.

"You keep moaning in my ear and this ain't gonna last long." Randy warns. "I want to feel you cum deep inside me, baby. I don't mind." John punctuates his sentence with a long moan.

Randy growls and thrusts up at a quicker past. He stabs straight into John's spot and John screams out.

"God, baby..."

Randy has three little words on the tip of his tongue.

He wants badly to tell John that he loves him.

It's right on his tongue.

He just can't make it come out.

They refuse to.

Maybe because he knows it won't change anything. I mean...it wouldn't change anything...right?

"So fucking good, Ran, fuck!" John moans out.

Doesn't matter now.

"I fucking warned you, Johnny." Randy says, taking hold of John's cock and stroking it at the same rate he's thrusting into John. John bucks up into Randy's hand as he grinds. At the rate Randy's stabbing his spot, he's not going to last much longer either.

"You gotta cum, baby." Randy commands. "I am, fuck!" John announces.

A few more strokes and John's cum spurts out, landing on he and Randy's chest. The feeling pushes Randy over the edge and he pulls John's body down hard on his length as he shoots deep inside him. "Yes, baby, give it to me." John moans in Randy's ear, licking around it.

Once Randy finally comes down from his high, John climbs off him and Randy pulls them back down into bed. He pulls John's face to his and kisses his lips, before both men lay back and try to catch their breaths.

As they do, a type of realization hits John. "Fuck." John groans in anger. "What's wrong?" Randy asks, caressing John's cheek.

"It happened again." John hisses, rolling away from him. Randy's jaw drops a bit, but he quickly shuts it.

Why keep being surprised when John gets angry?

He's so used to it at this point.

It's completely normal at this point.

He just sighs in stupidity, and John simply rolls over so his back is facing Randy, curling into himself, feeling helpless, lost, and alone.

Randy stares at John's beautiful back for awhile, tracing words in it with his eyes. He tries to think of something to say. He doesn't know if he wants to say something to make it better, or to make things worse, or to just ignore the situation all together.

He stares in complete silence till complete exhaustion washes over him. Exhaustion from the day, and exhaustion from the situation.

"Trying to be friends isn't working. We just need to not talk anymore, okay? You need to find a new safehaven. Just don't even come here next time. This obviously isn't working out." Randy mumbles, rolling over as well to turn his back towards John.

"Fine. We won't talk anymore." John says, agreeing.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so a few things. First of all, the story. So John just can't seem to keep Randy's name to himself when it comes to Punk. Is it a sign? Or is he just trying to figure out how to be in a new relationship? And then when bad things happened, he ran right back to Randy. To make things worse, they had sex yet again, then got all pissy after. Well they've agreed not to talk anymore, do you think that'll actually happen? I'm quite sure Randy's had enough of John's antics anyway, right? We'll find out! Okay, I just typed up the sex scene on a whim so it's not my best. I apologize. Also my mind is in all different places right now so I'm sorry if there's any misspellings or errors in there or the sex. You guys have been asking about Punk & Cody too. Cody isn't a major character in the story simply because Randy's just kind of using him. John and Punk aren't always together. I've tried to explain how Punk's gone a lot doing media stuff or overseas promotions. Maybe I haven't stressed that enough. As for at the actual shows, they still aren't always together. He's in like the training room or practicing his spots or something. I think it would make a lot more sense if it was a long one-shot like I intended. I'm sorry. I think I've answered all questions I've got. If not, just repeat them in your reviews for this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm really spacey right now because of all the issues I've had today. OH, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Anyway, please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday after TNA. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** You guys seem to have different ideas on what's going to happen, and what they should do to fix things...or not fix things. Well let's just see what happens after the silence comes after they agree not to talk. Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Now I don't have to be a real nice guy.**

**What a relief!**

As they lay there in silence, trying to drift to sleep, suddenly John's phone rings. John quickly reaches over to the nightstand and grabs it.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hey, babe. Where are you?" He hears Punk's voice. "I'm…somewhere. Why?" John asks.

Randy rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who it is.

"Please come back to the room. I'm sorry. I am. I took things too far. Randy was important to you, I know that. He was your first love. I get it. I do. I just got jealous. I'm sorry. Please come back to the room and let me apologize." Punk says.

John gives a small smile, but decides not to give in.

"I don't know. I don't think I should." John mumbles.

"Babe, please. John, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. I even went out and bought you flowers, chocolate, and a big teddy bear to express my sorrow with." Punk explains. "Where'd you buy flowers, chocolate, and a bear this late at?" John asks.

Randy groans in anger and irritation at John's words.

Flowers?

Chocolate?

Stuffed animals?

All things Randy was given the chance to go out and get himself. All things he never took the time to get for John. All things part of the bigger spectrum of things he fucked up with.

"I drove to the next city to a 24-hour Walmart. John, please come back to the room." Punk begs. "You're so sweet." John blushes, his heart swelling at the fact Punk actually went through all the trouble just for little ole' him.

Guilt quickly pangs at him over how he just slept with Randy while Punk was out doing for him.

"Does that mean you'll come back?" Punk asks. "Yes. I will." John replies.

"Great! Thank God! Okay, I'll see you in a minute, I guess?" Punk asks. "Yes. Yes, definitely." John says.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye, babe." John can hear Punk's smile through the phone. "Bye." John replies, then hangs up.

Randy knows John's about to leave.

He knows John's forgiven Punk and is about to leave him to deal with the clean up of the mess they just made.

He doesn't have to let this shit just happen to him though.

He can always, _always_ get the upper hand.

"Get out." Randy says, sitting up.

John quickly rolls over to look at Randy, caught off guard, thinking Randy was sleep. "What?" John asks.

"Get out!" Randy says, raising his voice this time.

"But—" Randy, like usual, doesn't let John get his thoughts out, "Get your shit and get out, John!" Randy screams. "I…fine." John mumbles.

He knows there's no point in trying when it comes to this bullshit. He quickly gets out of the bed and begins pulling on his clothes.

"Go _back_ to your stupid ass boyfriend. Keep my name _out_ of your goddamn mouth. Keep me _off_ your goddamn brain. Leave me _out_ of your goddamn stupid ass relationship with that son-of-a-bitch. Do not _ever_ come back to my room _ever_ again, or I swear on everything I love that I'll _break your fucking face in_. Don't speak to me _ever_ again. Don't even _think_ about me. As a matter of fact, you might as well just leave the room anytime I enter, okay? That's your safest bet. _Fuck_ you, and _fuck_ that bitch you're with. We're _done_. We're _over._ We're _through._ I'm done with you. Get the _fuck_ out." Randy hisses, staring straight into John's eyes with deadly seriousness.

John's heart, again, breaks at Randy's words, but he just grabs his things and quickly leaves the room before Randy can think up of some more harsh things to say.

He knows Randy means it this time.

All the other times he knew he could get Randy to crack, and to break.

This time, however, he's really broken Randy.

He knows Randy means it this time.

They're through.

**They're officially through.**

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooah. Harsh words! Randy seems pretty serious, guys. I don't know. What do you think? And do you think John will focus on just Punk now that he knows how angry Randy is with him. Jeez, so many questions. I don't even know! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Friday after Smackdown probably, or Saturday, since it's a pretty short ass chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Double updating since this is such a short chapter. Sorry it is, remember this was originally a ridiculously long one-shot. Also, i have a question. Today I was told by my wifeyy that she listened to the song this story is based off of, and it kinda put things in a new light. If you haven't listened to the song, you should totally take a crack at it. Strawberry Swisher PART TWO by Dance Gavin Dance. Well here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** Hey!**

**And I don't know (Hey!).**

**What we could have done (Hey!).**

Once John's gone, Randy tosses and turns for about 30 minutes, before realizing sleep isn't going to happen. His mind drifts to what happened tonight.

John's sad, beautiful face showing up at his door. He needed Randy's help. He still needed Randy. He had no where else to go, because all he has in life is Randy. He needs him.

He can't go a day without seeing him.

He can't go a day without touching Randy.

He can't go one conversation without mentioning Randy's name or their relationship.

As bad as Randy's hurt him over the course of their relationship, Randy is who John runs to for safety, to feel safe. He's the first and only choice.

And Randy takes care of him, makes him feel good again. Then he makes his _body_ feel good as well. He does everything he can for him.

And how is he repaid? John flaunting his new fucking boyfriend in his face. Leaving him to clean up their mess.

How dare he.

How fucking dare he!

Randy reaches over and grabs his phone, debating on calling Cody. Nah, he's been doing really great at avoiding the kid ever since John cancelled their date. He sits the phone back down and goes back to drowning himself in his memories.

Fucking John Cena.

Randy wants this damn guy off his mind.

He throws back the covers and stomps over to the mini-fridge, in search of a temporary solution. He pulls out some alcohol, decides on not even getting a glass, and trudges back to the bed. He gets comfortable and cozy under the blankets, then begins knocking back the bottle, loving the burn as it eases its way down his throat.

John ran to him, to _him_, for safety! Randy is _always_ who he comes back to. Punk is nothing. He's nothing but a phase, an activity, something to pass the time, something to add more drama to their stupid, little game of cat-and-mouse.

Randy takes another gulp.

Randy fixed John, made him feel better, cleaned his wounds, made everything okay for him! Yeah, sure he has hurt John a lot, but John's never given him the chance to try and fix him back up. Punk can't put John back together, he doesn't have all the pieces. You can't fill in the holes with candy and teddy bears, dammit.

And another gulp.

Randy's the one that can make him feel o'so good, can make him see fireworks, can make his entire body explode in pleasure. Randy's the one that know exactly where, how, and what he likes, knows how to fulfill his every desire. Punk's practically a dildo when it comes to sex for John. He doesn't know what John likes, he has to have John tell him, and John doesn't like that. John likes to be completely dominated…by _Randy_!

And another gulp.

Just like when Randy gets mad and angry and John just takes it, Randy does the same when it's John's turn. He'll sit and take his punishment when he's done wrong...that is when Cena's man enough to dish some out. Punk doesn't take his punishment well, _clearly_. Oh wah-wah, poor, little Johnny is talking about his big, bad, scary ex.

"What? 'Fraid I'll kick your ass?" Randy asks outloud, pretending to talk to Punk.

Punk's just mad he has no ex to bring up because nobody wants his stupid ass! And if he's so angry that John keeps bringing him up, why doesn't he just make John forget Randy? Oh yeah. That's right. He _can't_! Because Punk is _nothing_ compared to Randy.

"He ain't shit compared to me." Randy slurs, then takes another gulp.

And for all the good Randy can cause John, he can take it all away in an instant.

"Tried to play me? Tried to make me look like a fool?" Randy grumbles.

No. It doesn't work like that. _Nobody_ makes Randal Keith Orton look like a fool. And even an attempt to will have you crushed and smashed on the ground.

John's lucky Randy only said words, and didn't all out punch him in the face. That's what he's going to do next time if that bastard decides to ever show up at his door again. He's gonna be running back to Punk with half his fucking face in his hand! Maybe he'll learn his goddamn lesson then!

_Flowers._

_Chocolate._

_Teddy bear_.

The words haunt Randy no matter how much alcohol is coursing through his body, poisoning his veins.

Why did he never do any of that?

Why did he never go the extra mile?

Why'd he never care?

Why couldn't he have gotten a some happy anniversary flowers for John? Why couldn't he have gotten some just-because-it's-Tuesday chocolates for John? Why couldn't he have gotten a just-to-remind-you-that-I-love-you bear for John?

Randy couldn't even remember an anniversary or birthday; even after John programmed it in his phone. He couldn't leave a romantic call, make reservations for dinner, take him on dates, even caress his face and remind him he loved him.

He just made him feel like shit.

He never made him feel loved.

He just hurt him in literally every form possible.

He never cared for him.

"I'm such an idiot. There's so much I could have done." Randy sighs.

And if he did any of those things, maybe they'd be celebrating a wedding anniversary right now, instead of plotting on ways to avoid each other so Randy doesn't bust John's face in.

"I'm so fucked up." Randy takes a final gulp, tosses the bottle to the floor, and let's the alcohol consume him till he falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So Randy is feeling quite bi-pole right now, as if that's anything new. On one hand, he feels regretful over how he treated John during their relationship. On the other hand he feels extremely cocky and superior over Punk because regardless of what he's done, John always comes running back. But he also feels pure hatred and anger at John, with plans to again physically harm John if need-be. Well. Damn. What to say? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Monday after Raw. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey, lovelies! I know I said I'd update Monday, but ended up not updating. I'm so sorry for that! I have the flu, and I just couldn't bare editing and updating! Sorry :( Tonight almost didn't make it up either. You guys weren't really understanding that Cody's kinda somewhat supposed to be a bad guy in this, so I decided to re-write this chapter to give off more of the _Cody = bad_ feel, but that ended up taking all day between sickness. But I've finally got it up! Sorry it took so long! Btw, if after you read this chapter, you still don't feel anything is wrong with Cody, **TOTALLY** okay. This is more of a _your_ opinion and imagination story. Just re-read my story and felt he didn't give off the vibe _I_ was quite looking for. Oh, and if you don't like the Candy pairing, feel free to skip the crappy sex at the end. Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**And maybe this time I will learn to love again (Hey!)**

The next day Randy woke up quite happy and rejuvenated. Just the thought of officially being done with John has him more ready to take on the world than ever. Sure he was upset last night, but he's got that all out of his system now. Today, everything is great.

He sang in the shower.

Hung out with fans at the airport.

He's even been talking to basically everyone at the arena today!

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it." Randy says. "I think it'd be really great!" Natalya replies. "Well—"

Randy's cut off when Cody comes over and slides his hand in his. "Hi, Randy." Cody smiles up at him.

Randy cringes a bit. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding Cody all day.

"Hey, Cody," Randy replies nicely, "Uh, Nattie, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Randy says to her. "Alright. Bye, Randy. Bye, Cody." She winks at Randy, then walks off.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been?" Cody asks. "I've been fine. How've you been?" Randy asks. "I've been okay. Just missing you." Cody smiles. Randy just nods.

"So…I was thinking…" Cody mumbles shyly. "What?" Randy asks. "We never got to go on our date. C-Could we maybe reschedule that?" Cody asks. "Oh…um," Randy debates for a moment.

Now that he's done with _John_, moving on seems like his best bet on what to do next.

He's already got Cody in the palm of his hands, so he might as well start here.

At least till something better potentially comes along, "Sure, Codz. Sounds good. How about later tonight?" Randy suggests. "That sounds great!" Cody cheeses. "I'll come get you from your locker room after the show, alright?" Randy says. "I'll see you then." Cody smiles and nods.

Randy leans down, wraps a hand around the back of Cody's neck, and kisses him.

Once pulling away, Randy quickly leaves to elsewhere in the arena.

'Why did I agree to this date?' is all Randy can ask himself throughout the entire night. Cody just ran his mouth the entire way to the place. He wouldn't stop touching him and trying to feed him at the restaurant. Then of course he suggested they take things back to his room. But the entire time Randy was just extremely irritated.

Cody was just either being a complete child, or doing things that reminded him of _John_.

He doesn't want to think of _John_.

That's the exact reason he decided to take this date with Cody.

Big mistake obviously.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Cody says as they enter his hotel room. "That's good." Randy gives a fake smile.

"How about ending the night with some more fun?" Cody asks, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck.

'Yeah, maybe it'll take my mind off _John_,' Randy thinks to himself as he nods, smirks, and leans in to kiss Cody.

Cody wraps his arms tighter as Randy intensifies the kiss. Randy digs his hands into Cody's waist as he walks them backwards towards the bed.

They eventually find and fall on the bed, and Randy quickly works fast to get the two of them stripped down. He tosses their clothes, completely skips the foreplay, not wanting to be too intimate with Cody, and goes straight to spreading Cody's legs.

"Ooh, you're just naughty aren't you?" Cody chuckles as he reaches up to stroke Randy's face.

Randy looks down at him and is almost immediately repulsed by his own actions.

What is he doing? Why is he here? Why is he in bed with this kid? Cody is nothing like what he wants. He's nothing like _John_.

And why the hell is he tolerating Cody and his playful demandingness? _John_ would never try any of that. _John_ knows Randy wouldn't put up with it anyway. Besides, _John_ likes to be totally controlled.

"Roll over and stick that ass up." Randy commands. Cody smirks and does as he told, but slowly and sexily.

Randy rolls his eyes.

He just doesn't want to see Cody's face. And he'd prefer to be able to shove Cody's face in the pillows so he doesn't have to hear his moans when it gets to the point of Randy being sick of him. He doesn't want to look down and be reminded that he's not fucking _John_. And he damn sure doesn't want to hear those moans that he already knows, from experience, sound nothing like _John's_. Cody's is way more sluttier, experienced.

Wait.

Wait.

No.

**FUCK**.

Why can't he get that over-sized, dumbass, doofus out of his head?!

'Get outta my head, _John_!' Randy practically screams.

Randy snatches a condom out of his wallet in his jeans pocket and rolls it on. He then takes the lube Cody's been holding, and gets the condom lubed up. He pours some down Cody's ass, but makes no attempt to prepare him.

Randy doesn't care enough. Cody's a slut anyway. He can take it. He took it unprepared the first time he cheated on _John_ with Cody.

Wait.

Fuck.

Randy and _John_ don't date anymore. He's not cheating on _John_ right now. In fact, this is technically a date with Cody right now.

'Fuck, Randy, get your shit together!' Randy commands himself.

He sighs, and proceeds on.

He grabs Cody's body with one hand, and pushes Cody's upper body lower with the other, pushing his head against the pillow to begin with.

Cody wags his ass against Randy's length, silently begging him to hurry, and Randy stills Cody's body, then pushes in. Cody immediately hisses out in slight pain, not fully ready to just take all of Randy in one go.

Randy groans in anger a bit at how it feels to be inside Cody. The kid damn sure was _a lot_ tighter the first time they fucked. He's no where near as tight as _John_. _John's_ always _super_ tight. His body is like molded perfectly for Randy's cock. It's like…

Nevermind.

Doesn't matter anymore, right?

Cody.

Focus on Cody.

He stills for only a few seconds before beginning to pump, not caring to give Cody enough time to adjust. Feels like he's adjusted to the entire locker room already anyway.

Once the pain subsides, and Randy increases his pace, Cody begins moaning out loudly. Randy lets him enjoy it for awhile. He gives it maybe a good 10-15 minutes even! But there's only so much he can take.

Especially when _John's_ made it from the back, to the exact forefront of his mind somehow between this morning and this very moment.

He leans forward, leaning his body over Cody's, and nonchalantly buries Cody's face in the pillows by pressing light kisses all over his cheek, neck, and shoulder.

He leans up and decides he wants this over with quickly. He can barely take this.

Guilt, from God-knows-what, is starting to seep in, and he just wants to get back to his room and hide from the world.

He grabs Cody's arm and guides it to his cock, silently commanding him to touch himself. Cody balances himself and begins jacking off.

Randy increases his speed and thrusts, practically pounding Cody's ass.

Just 10 minutes later and Cody cries out as he cums, Randy cumming right behind him.

Randy quickly pulls out, climbs off the bed, and tosses the condom in a nearby trashcan.

He turns and sees Cody collapsed on the bed, staring lazily up at him. He lifts a hand out towards him, and Randy rolls his eyes and climbs back into bed with him.

He wanted Cody to just immediately knock the hell out like _John_ usua…

He wanted Cody to just immediately knock the hell out so he could leave.

But, that wasn't his best performance at all. In fact, that was probably the _worst_ performance he's ever given.

He doesn't care. He just wants to get out of here.

He feels like he's suffocating. It's like Cody has Randy completely wrapped up in him and won't let him escape.

It doesn't make it any better when Cody wraps his arms around Randy's body and leans into his hold.

Randy just closes his eyes and tries to push out all thoughts. Thoughts of _John_ creeping in, and thoughts of how Cody's probably going to be even more clingy now that this has happened.

Cody soon falls asleep and Randy works quickly to get his clothes back on and escape the room. He boards the elevator and practically smashes his head into the wall over and over, wondering how his morning went from picture perfect, to straight from fucking hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez, Mr. Orton seemed to have John on his mind A LOT tonight, didn't he? Way more than he should have considering what happened last chapter! Does that mean he'll give in to John again though? Or just continue attempting to endure Cody till he can find something better? Does John even want him back anyway? We'll find out next chapter I assume! ;). As for this sex scene, it was supposed to be pretty half-assed and short since it was his 'worst performance ever', so just explaining that, lol. Any mistakes, I apologize, I'm barely conscious doing this. I'm going to edit the next chapter tonight so my flu won't interrupt me posting on schedule next time. Since I updated late, I'll post again early Thursday morning :). Btw, if I don't update on time or anything, I'll leave statements or whatever on my Tumblr. The link is on my profile, just add the initials for the story after the link. So for instance of my URL and this story as of right now, it'd be kingdamiensandow . tumblr .com (/) SS' and I should let you guys know why I'm late. I made a Twitter as well! At Jay_Lee101; I follow back. Shameless self-promotion; #NoRegretz, lol. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday morning. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Back as promised! So some I swayed to have Cody be on the dark side, and some I didn't. Coolie. Your interpretations! However, let's see what the 'morning after' unfolds! ;). Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I will always be your friend!**

Randy arrives at the arena the next day, just ready to find his locker room and go lay down.

He's got a killer headache. His headache he got from Cody yesterday has drifted over to today, which only makes the onslaught of phone calls from Cody today make him even angrier as his headache gets worse.

He heads towards the staff area near the locker rooms, anxious to get to the guy who designates locker rooms.

As he turns the corner, he sees John come from another corner in front of him, bags in tow, and head for the guy as well. He doesn't want to have to be bothered with seeing his stupid face or hearing his stupid voice, so Randy just decides to get his information from where he's at.

"Yo, locker room boy," Randy calls out to the guy with the nickname that he gave him, o'so lovingly of course, "Which one is my locker room?" Randy asks, and not only does the man look up at Randy, but John looks back at Randy as well. "Uhm, let's see…" The man says, flipping through pages on his clipboard.

"TODAY!" Randy yells. "Actually you and Mr. Cena have to share a locker room together today. Locker room A3. There's not enough rooms for today's plans. Paul gives his apologies." The man says, nods to Cena, then walks off to catch up with a batch of Superstars just arriving and looking for where to go.

Randy groans in irritation as _loud_ as he _possibly_ can as he turns and heads for the room.

He tries to walk faster than usual, wanting to just get there, get changed, and head to the catering hall or somewhere else as fast as possible.

He finally reaches his destination and heads in.

He's thankful for the two benches, both being on opposite sides of the room. He heads to the back and drops his luggage on it, quickly pulling out his shit.

By time he gets everything unpacked, John's walking in.

"Afternoon." John mumbles, then heads over to his own bench.

Randy simply ignores him and goes about choosing which trunks he should wear tonight. Eventually he decides on red. Cody told him he'd be wearing red tonight. Might as well do something sweet and match.

His plan is to do everything in this relationship that he _didn't_ when he was with John. He wants to try and make this work. He wants to see if he can actually be a good boyfriend this time.

Not that he and Cody are dating…yet.

As he searches his bag for his baby oil, he hears the locker room door open.

"Raaandddy!" He hears that familiar, _irritating_ voice call out, "Oh...sorry, I didn't realize— I'll go." Cody says, seeing that John's in there as well.

"Cody! No! Stay. Come here." Randy says. Cody gives a deep smirk and sassy neck roll to John, then quickly heads over to Randy.

"Hi, baby!" Cody smiles lovingly and innocently up at Randy. Randy cringes a bit, but forces a smile on his face, "How are you?" Randy asks, giving Cody a quick peck to the lips.

"I'm great! I've been looking for you. Did you get my calls or texts?" Cody asks. _All 14 texts and 12 calls? Yeah, got those. _"I think my phone is on silent. I'm sorry." Randy says, turning back to his bag.

"It's okay. I'm glad I found where you were. I have to go though. I'll be back soon." Cody says. Randy quickly looks up.

"No! Where are you going?" Randy asks, not wanting Cody to leave and leave him here alone to continue facing this awkwardness in here with John. "Teddy and I have a meeting with Vince today. They might be putting us back together again. I'll be back when it's over though." Cody smiles.

"Make it fast." Randy commands. "I will! See you soon, baby." Cody says. "Yeah." Randy mumbles.

Cody looks over to see John glancing at them, so he leans up and kisses Randy, which gets Randy to wrap a hand around Cody's neck and kiss back, hard. Their tongues tangle together as one, obsene noises filling the room.

John can't help but watch, cringe, and let his heart break as he watches on.

Cody pulls away and smiles innocently, "Be back soon." Cody says, then practically skips to the door. Feeling very much so like a winner.

Before leaving he glances over at John with a smirk planted on his face, "Oh yeah. And hi, Cena." Cody gives a little wave and smile, then leaves the room.

Randy gives a silent chuckle to himself. The boy is learning. And he's learning from the best.

Randy, again, turns back to his bag in search of his Apex Predator shirt, but he notices that there's no other noise coming from inside the room. That means John's either not moving, or up to something.

Randy drops his things and turns to face John, finding him leaning against the lockers and simply outright staring at Randy.

"Can I fucking help you with something? Direct your damn eyes elsewhere." Randy hisses. "You were really serious, huh?" John asks, his voice devoid of emotion but a small, empty smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asks, squaring his eyes, confused. "That we have to end our friendship too." John says.

"Yeah, I was serious! I wasn't going to keep hearing your shit after you kept sleeping with me." Randy explains. "I can kind of understand that. You're right on certain aspects." John replies.

"What and where am I wrong?" Randy asks. "So maybe our friendship shouldn't be taken to closed quarters, but does it really have to end? Can't we be friends out in the public? Nothing bad can happen in public, right? Just in a bedroom. We have a great friendship, Randy. You really going to throw that to waste?"

Randy stares at John for a moment, thinking about John's words. John kept up that blank voice almost through his entire speech, but his voice broke at the end and Randy could hear John's desperation.

John's trying to fight for them!

He doesn't want to lose what they had either.

Randy sarcastically chuckles and gives half smile. "Sure, John. Let's be friends." Randy rolls his eyes, then turns back to his things.

He doesn't hear John move though.

He slips off his t-shirt and pulls on his Viper shirt, then tries to think of where he can put his trunks on at, all while still feeling John's eyes on him.

"So you and Cody seem to be doing good. That's good." John finally speaks up. That's all he can think of to say.

_No. We're not good. He's annoying. He's whiney. He's clingy. He gives me a constant headache. He's obsessive. He's a fucking puppy. He gives ok ass, but he's not worth it at all. Most importantly, he makes me want to punch him in his throat and bust his trachea. _

All words that immediately come to mind.

However, Randy doesn't say any of those.

He can't let John know he's worse off without him. He has to stay on the high horse he's built from John's tears and broken pieces of his heart.

"Yeah, we're amazing." Randy lies. "That's good. Good." John mumbles, holding back his sigh of sadness.

"Yep. How's you and Brooks?" Randy asks, purely out of politeness, not actually wanting or even caring to hear.

_Horrible. He doesn't trust me...which he shouldn't. We argue a lot more lately. You're like word vomit when it comes to our conversations. He's getting tired of dealing with me. I'm making things worse between us. He's barely holding onto hope by a thread. I think I'm trying to shake that thread and make him slip up and let go. We're just flat out horrible._

All words that immediately come to mind.

However, John doesn't say any of those.

He can't let Randy know he's worse off without him. He can't let all those tears and heartbreaks go to waste.

"Oh, we're great too. Our relationship is really looking up lately. I think this is going to be a long time thing." John gives a fake smile even though Randy's not looking towards him.

It just makes him feel better.

"Oh…that's good. I-I'm happy for you."

They're great? Things are looking up? Long time thing?

Randy was hoping things would get worse and worse till they eventually crumble and end, but…things are…good…better…long-termy.

It shouldn't matter though. He has Cody now and they're 'great'.

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and Cody as well." John says.

Randy just nods, grabs his trunks, and slips into the shower area. He quickly trades his jeans for his trunks and some shorts, heads back to his bag, shoves everything in it, throws it in a corner, then heads for the door with his baby oil in tow.

"I'm going to go grab lunch. I'm you're doing okay and that we're friends and all that stuff." Randy lies, then slips out of the room.

He'll finish getting ready in Cody's area of the main locker room.

He just can't bare to be in there with John anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Great! Now they're both lying to each other about their happiness! And what about when Cody was in there? Randy saying he and Cody are great, on top of when Cody made sure to make it known to John that he's out for John's man and blood, what if John just gives up all together. And Randy thinks John and Punk are just on the up-and-up. Is he going to finally make that move to ask Cody to be official? Are they going to stop lying to each other? Or is the lies going to tear them apart? Thanks for the well wishes & stuff, guys! I really appreciate it! I'm filling a bit better, but still feel horrible :( Thanks for the love on Twitter though, keeps me smiling! I'm getting to your messages on here, I promise! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Monday after Raw, hopefully I'll be feeling better by then. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **HA! In before midnight, I shouldn't have tried to edit and watch AFV at the same time, lol. Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Could you stay a little longer?**

**I could really use the extra time!**

For an entire week, Randy and John have managed to be 'friends' in public, and avoid each other like the plague afterwards. That unfortunately meant that Randy had to spend more time with Cody, and John more time with Punk.

For Randy, it was torture and he still hasn't mustered up being able to make things official.

For John, it surely helped his relationship, but that's only bittersweet for John.

And though they're doing so well at avoiding each other, every good thing must come to an end.

The elevator doors open, and just to Randy's luck, John's on it. "Hey." Randy mumbles, boarding. "Hi." John smiles.

"Where you headed?" Randy asks. "Just left Cardona's. I'm going back to my room." John answers.

"Punk waiting on you?" Randy asks. "No, he had to catch an early flight out for promotional work." John answers. "Oh, okay." Randy replies.

"Where you headed?" John asks. "Liquor store." Randy answers. "Funny. I was just about to indulge myself in a glass." John mumbles.

"What you got?" Randy asks. "Jack." John answers.

Randy gives a small smile.

Of course.

That's John's favorite drink.

"Mind if I take a glass back to my room? It'll save me a trip." Randy asks, really not wanting to go out right now. "Sure." John says, the elevator stopping at his floor as if on queue.

The men exit the elevator and Randy follows John to his room. They walk in and John walks to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and make your drink. I'll be right out." John says.

Randy nods and heads over to the mini-fridge. He grabs a glass off the desk and pulls the Jack out of the fridge. He pours himself a generous amount, and decides to be nice enough to pour John's drink as well.

Once getting things put back away, he sits on the edge of the bed with his drink in hand, deciding it'd be rude to leave before John comes out. He simply sips on his drink as he waits.

A few minutes later, John heads out, wiping his hands on a paper towel then tossing that in the trash near the armoire.

"I fixed your drink for you." Randy says, nodding to the drink on the table. "Oh, thanks!" John smiles, going over and grabbing it. "No problem. Thanks again for the drink." Randy says.

"No problem. How was your day?" John asks.

Randy knows he should go, but he decides to just indulge John in some polite conversation while they drink. He'll stay at least till his glass is empty, that way he won't have to return it later.

"It was cool. I had a killer headache though." Randy groans, memories of Cody's non-stop mouth running the entire day.

"You feeling better?" John asks. "Yeah, I'm good now. How was your day?" Randy asks.

"Frustrating. This drink is really hitting the spot right now." John chuckles. Randy laughs with him, "I'm with ya there." Randy says.

"Cody upstairs waiting on you? I'm not keeping you, am I?" John asks. "No, you're fine. Cody's hopefully on a flight to Smackdown right now. Or anywhere but here." Randy groans, taking a gulp of his drink.

John chuckles, "What's wrong with the poor kid?" John asks. "Nothing. He's great. He can just be a little…loud at times." Randy says, and John's face scrunches up a bit as he takes it the wrong way. "It's like he never shuts up. I've never encountered someone who has _so_ much to talk about. I think he just likes the sound of his own voice." Randy continues after John doesn't speak up, slipping up and letting his frustration over Cody spill out to John. John nods, realizing what Randy meant in the first place.

"Well you always complained about me being so quiet." John shrugs. "God, I didn't know what was a blessing. You keep that up, ya hear?" Randy chuckles. "Will do." John laughs.

"Well I should get back to my room. Thanks for the drink, Johnny." Randy says, raising the glass a bit as he stands. "No problem. Let me walk you to your room." John says, slipping his shoes back on. "No, no, that's okay. You don't have to." Randy says, trying to get away from John, feeling completely uncomfortable. "There's no trouble. I'm bored, just looking for something to do." John chuckles. "As long as it's no trouble." Randy sighs, knowing he won't be able to get John to change his mind. "It's not." John smiles.

Randy downs the rest of his drink, sits it on the desk, then heads out the door with John on his heels.

The walk down the hall is silent, the elevator ride is silent, and the walk to Randy's door is silent.

"Thanks for walking me." Randy says as he stands just inside the door.

"No problem. What you plan on doing?" John asks. "I got some movies. Probably just watch 'em till I fall asleep." Randy shrugs.

"Movies? Mind if I borrow one? I really need something to keep me entertained." John asks. "Uh, no problem." Randy says, letting John into the room.

He closes the door, then heads over to the desk where the Redbox DVDs are. John begins looking through them, then suddenly turns towards Randy with a big smile.

"You rented our movie?!" John asks, excited. "Oh…yeah…I guess I did." Randy blushes.

He didn't even realize he did it.

It just must have been on impulse.

He immediately realizes today would have been their date night.

Almost 75% of their date nights were spent watching the same freaking movie. It had to be the gayest thing about John. The movie isn't bad or anything, Randy doesn't actually have a problem with the movie at all. It's just that John knows every single word at this point, and quotes the words each and every time.

"Did you do this on purpose?" John asks, eyeing him carefully. Randy chuckles, "Nah. I didn't even realize it." Randy replies, blushing.

"Can I borrow it?" John asks. "No problem." Randy replies. "Awesome." John cheeses wide.

"You're such a loser." Randy laughs out at John's excitement. "Hey! No! I love this movie!" John says, playfully pushing Randy. "Yeah, because you're a loser." Randy replies pushing John back. "You know you love this movie." John smirks, stepping in front of Randy. "I only liked it because you did." Randy replies. "Well doesn't that just make you the sweetest." John says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he runs a hand against his face. "Yeah, I'm just the sweetest, I know." Randy smiles.

They both laugh, but it fades out to awkward silence.

Their eyes lock and the electricity runs through them again.

Oh God.

Here it goes again.

John slowly leans up and locks lips with Randy, actually catching Randy off guard. Usually when they fall into bed with each other, Randy's the one to kiss first.

John doesn't know what he's doing. It's just been so long since he's seen Randy and could actually talk openly with him.

Every time he's seen him, it's been at work where either Punk, Cody, or some other people are around.

Just a touch, a hug would have sufficed! But he had to go for a week with no contact with Randy, and barely any conversation.

He's not used at all to not lying under Randy's body every night, then in his arms afterwards, so imagine how hard it is to go an entire week without even touching or barely talking to him.

Randy squeezes his body tightly, kissing back with an intense ferocity. He pulls away and pushes John on the bed, then quickly climbs on top of him and returns to John's lips. He practically rips John's shirt off of him, then rips off his own. When he pulls away to rip off John's pants, John grabs his arms to stop him.

"Please don't tell me to stop." Randy begs as he stares John in the eyes with a pleading look. "I'm not. Just calm down." John chuckles a bit.

"I...I'm sorry...baby I...I just missed...your body so...so fucking much...fuck." Randy manages to say between kisses to John's lips, neck, and chest.

He climbs back down the bed and pulls John's pants off, this time not ripping or tearing the fabric. He pulls off John's briefs, then gets off the rest of his own clothes.

He doesn't have time for anything else but burying himself in John.

He climbs back up John's body and wraps John's legs around his waist. "Need prep?" Randy asks. "Need you in me. Now. Please, Ran." John pleads, grinding up against him. "Anything for my baby." Randy whispers, then positions himself and pushes into John.

John hisses out and throws his head back. "Hold on." John says. "It's okay. You're okay. Tell me when." Randy rubs a soothing hand against John's hip. John gives a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"More. Need more." John states. Randy nods and fills John all the way up, then pauses again. "No waiting. Move. Please." John rocks his hips. Randy grabs John's body and begins stroking inside him.

"Faster, Ran! Please! Harder! Missed you so much, baby." John commands and admits. "Fuck, I missed you too, baby." Randy leans down to place a quick kiss on John's lips, then leans up and begins doing damage, going insane inside John.

"Fuck! Yes! Baby, right there! Oh holy fuck!" John screams out, reaching up and pulling Randy down to him. Randy moves to a position somewhat like a push-up position, then continues his pounding.

John digs his nails into Randy's back as he screams out, and Randy can feel blood pool from the cuts. "Damn, Johnny, I guess you missed me, huh?" Randy asks as he tries get John's claws out of him. "Fuck me, Randy! Ahh-ugh, yes!" John moans out, in his own world of absolute bliss.

"Dammit, John, you're–" John cuts Randy off by pulling him down into a kiss and shoving his tongue in Randy's mouth. Randy pushes his forehead against John's as he tongues back.

"N-Not gonna l-las-last long, Randy." John cries out, pulling away. "Me either, Johnny. Fuck." Randy leans up and begins stroking John at the same rate he's thrusting.

"D-Don't want this to end." John whines. "Can't keep holding back, Johnny. Gotta cum. You gotta cum." Randy commands.

"Ran–" John tries to continue whining, but Randy stops him by squeezing tighter around John's length. With just a few more strokes, John busts with a loud cry of Randy's name. Randy cums right behind him, squeezing onto his body tightly as he releases his all inside John.

"God, that was amazing. I needed that. Thank you." John leans up and kisses Randy, his body still shaking a bit from the after-affects of that intense fucking.

Randy pulls out of John and collapses on the bed, rolling away from him a bit. He just lays there, staring up at the ceiling, not saying a word.

John waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Randy doesn't say anything, he doesn't move. Usually by this point Randy would have scooped John into his arms and would've been kissing all over him.

"Uh...uhm...I guess I'll go then. I-I can go if you...if you want me to." John mumbles, sitting up a bit. "You don't have to go." Randy rolls his head over to look at John. "A-Are you sure? You're not..." John trails off, not sure what to think about the situation.

Randy's not making any further advances like usual. He doesn't know what to do.

Randy's not making any further advances, because he's sitting and patiently waiting for John's blowup and storm out.

He's so used to it by now.

He knows how John works.

He's not even worrying about it.

He got a nice fuck, and now he's prepared to get screamed at and left for the night.

Or...at least he was, till John started acting...different.

"I want you to stay. Please? I'll beg." Randy says, his voice breaking a bit as he reaches out for John. John gives a small smile, "You don't have to beg." He whispers, then takes Randy's hand and lays down in his arms.

"Stay the night with me, please." Randy breathes. "Yes, please." John nods. Randy smiles at him.

"Thank you, ya know, for tonight. It was amazing." John mumbles, embarrassed as he blushes. "Thank you for tonight as well." Randy smiles.

John leans down and kisses Randy's lips again. Randy wraps his arms around John and kisses his lips, and John slides his tongue against Randy's.

"You trying to go for round 2?" Randy asks chuckling when John finally lets them pull away. John blushes again.

"No. Wanna sleep in your arms." He whispers, burying himself in Randy's body. "Go to sleep, beautiful." Randy says. "Goodnight, Randy." John says, getting comfortable. "Goodnight, baby."

Randy wants to say those three words.

He does.

But he's scared.

He's scared of John's reaction if he were to say that.

Maybe...maybe it'd make him feel better if Randy knew that John was sitting scared to say those three words too.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah. Woah. Just...woah. What even? They had a drastic 360, huh? Well what's going to come of it? Oh, and yes I saw the Cena/AJ thing. Yes it was extremely cute. No I do not ship them. No I will not be making any oneshots about tonight or them in general. Sorry, just had some people already ask me, and didn't want any others to bring that over to my story. However the Punkena segment tonight ;) ;) ;) Eh? Lol. Anyway, please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday after TNA. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, first and foremost, I usually never do this but I'm about to promote a story on my story. If you love Centon, which you obviously do, and have a great sense of humor, please, please, please go read this fic s/8641943/1/ it will make your life, I guarantee it. My ribs still hurt from laughing, and the sex was just fab! As for my story, we almost have 300 reviews so I want to thank you all in advance for all these reviews! :) Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I don't know why I even care!**

**Cause I'm never really there.**

Randy's been remotely stunned all day.

He's not really sure what happened last night, nor what happened this morning.

Not only did John initially make last night happen, but he didn't complain or get angry the least bit after it was over. Instead he initiated a small make-out session before settling into Randy's arms and falling asleep, without Randy having to even beg him to stay.

This morning, John woke Randy up with sweet kisses, and they just laid together cuddling until John realized he needed to go and get ready for work. When he left, he left Randy with some more kisses and a 'see you later', instead of his usual angry speech.

Now Randy hasn't seen him since arriving at the arena, but he's kind of actually anxious about seeing what's going to happen, especially since Punk's back. Randy would like to say that he's not walking around in search of John, but it'd be a lie. He's hoping he can just aimlessly bump into him…'accidently'.

He just wants to see him and see exactly what the hell is going on with him.

"Hi, baby!" Randy suddenly hears a voice coming from behind him after the sound of a door opening. Randy turns to see a bright and smiling Cody. "Uh, hey, babe." Randy says, and Cody comes over and kisses him. Randy gives in for a moment, but quickly pulls away in case John may come around the corner or something.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow?" Cody quietly asks, hoping Randy will say yes.

Sure they kiss.

Yeah they had sex.

But Randy hasn't officially asked him to be together.

He _has_ to get to that point.

He didn't work so hard trying to break John and Randy up, and waiting on them to break up, and everything else, just to not end up with Randy.

"Maybe, Cody. I'm not sure what I'm doing tomorrow. Maybe. Can I text you later and let you know?" Randy replies, not sure if he'll be with John tomorrow at the rate they're going. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Text me later." Cody sighs disappointed.

Randy feels bad about what he's doing to Cody. He does.

Cody's just…Cody's not long-term material like John is.

Sure if John was _definitely_ out of the picture, Randy would definitely give Cody his entire attention. He'd already be the kid's boyfriend.

But he doesn't want to check into this relationship, without fully and completely checking out of his intimate relationship with John.

"I just gotta make sure I'm completely free for you tomorrow, okay?" Randy says, laying a finger under Cody's chin and making him look at him. "Okay!" Cody smiles wide, excited there's hope for he and Randy.

"I'll text you later. I gotta go do something, alright? I'll see you later." Randy says, and after a quick check around them to see if John is around, Randy leans in and kisses Cody deeply, giving him some reassurance.

Once Cody bounds away, Randy continues on his John hunt.

He eventually finds John, and Punk, sitting on the edge of the stage in each other's arms. Randy chooses not to get close enough to hear they're words, but John looks happy. He looks really happy.

He's twitching his left pinky finger though, something he does when he's nervous or something is bothering him.

At seeing that, it's like everything clicks with him.

John's trying to find a way to balance everything. John's a find-a-way-to-have-your-cake-and-eat-it-too type of guy.

He does want to be with Punk. He does. He wants to make it work. He wants to be happy.

But he can't lose Randy. Not fully. That's not something he can do. It's not something he's willing to do at all.

If that means sleeping with Randy behind Punk's back till he can somehow wane him off his addiction or he gets with Cody, that's just something he's going to do.

Randy's threat to officially be done scared him. It scared him to no end! In fact, it scared him so bad that he went into a mental meltdown crisis after it happened.

He can fix he and Punk's relationship. He can make that work, no problem.

But he's not going to lose Randy's friendship. He's come to terms that they're not going to work out as a couple. He understands that Randy's just _never_ going to seek help. But Randy's his everything. Randy is his world. Randy was his all even before their relationship. He's not letting that friendship go.

Besides. If he does, who does he have to turn to? Like, who could he really, _really_ turn to? Randy is his shelter. His confidant.

John doesn't want to give up his happy, healthy relationship with Punk, and he refuses to give up his friendship with Randy.

He can make this work.

Just watch.

Randy gives a small smile as he stares at the back of their figures. John's happy. Let the poor guy have his happiness.

Randy damn sure couldn't give him happiness, so the least Randy can do is let him have it now.

John's better off with Punk. John's happy with him.

Randy's not going to keep hurting John's heart, or his new relationship.

It's obvious John doesn't want to lose him. Randy can accept that. He'll try to hold off on his personal feelings and stay friends with him, but he's not going to keep hurting him.

Randy gives one last stare before turning away and heading back as he pulls out his cellphone.

"Hello?" The other end answers.

"Hey, baby. I completely cleared tomorrows schedule for you. Where should I book our reservations at?"

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, poor Randy! And jeez, well John seemed to have a pretty good plan, huh? At least...till Randy caught him. How's Randy going to react to John next time they run into each other? And what's John going to do now that Randy's find out? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Sunday or Monday, depending on the outcome of HIAC. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, my internet went out for freaking ever. I'm back though! Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** I'm sure he must be a real nice guy.**

"Randy, this place is so nice!" Cody practically squeals as the hostess takes them to their seats a few nights later. "Only the best for you." Randy smiles as he cups Cody's face for a minute.

They take their seats and are handed their menus, then left to themselves.

"This stuff is so expensive." Cody's eyes go wide, looking at the menu. $8 for a side of mashed potatoes? Are you serious? "Get whatever you want, babe." Randy says.

Cody's face sinks into a deep smirk for a moment, thinking about how well Randy is treating him. John _never_ got this treatment. Cody knows that for a fact. He's creeped on Randy and John, and followed them around enough to know that Randy treats him _way_ better.

After ordering, Randy indulges himself in his alcohol, while Cody looks around the fancy restaurant.

Cody really was concerned that he and Randy weren't going anywhere, so he's glad that Randy's decided to make tonight happen. It's so re-assuring.

As Cody looks around, he notices something. Sitting at a table across the restaurant is none other than John Cena & CM Punk. John's looking, glaring, right at Cody.

Cody smirks evilly, then reaches over and grabs Randy's hands. "Thank you for bringing me here, baby." Cody smiles sweetly. "You're welcome, Codz." Randy leans over and kisses him. Cody gives another glance, and another smirk to John. John just sighs and returns his attention to his own table. Cody watches John say some things to Punk, then Punk leans over and kisses John. Cody rolls his eyes.

"What are you looking at, babe?" Randy asks. Cody stops Randy from turning to look, by grabbing his face and turning it back towards him. "Just at all the other couples that wish they were us." Cody chuckles. "Oh. Yeah." Randy smiles.

Eventually their food comes and come mid-dinner, Cody and John are engaged in a fierce battle of one-up'ing each other.

"Baby, I want you to feed me." Cody sticks his bottom lip out, then wiggles his eyebrows. Randy chuckles, "Alright." He replies. Knowing John's too fucking big compared to Punk to try and one-up this, Cody gets up and goes to sit in Randy's lap. Randy's caught off-guard, but he wraps his arm around him to keep him balanced, then begins feeding Cody. Cody eats from Randy's fork, giving some chuckles, and caressing and kissing Randy's face a lot. Cody watches to see when John's looking at them, then leans in and kisses Randy. Randy wraps a hand around Cody's neck and kisses back, letting their tongues play.

It's when Cody tries to straddle his waist that Randy pulls away. "For fucks sake, Cody, we're in public!" Randy growls, irritated. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. He doesn't want to be this angry, evil, abusive boyfriend anymore, "Let's save that for when we get back to the room." Randy gives a small smile. "Kay." Cody replies, then heads to his seat, thankful that John wasn't looking during Randy's blowup.

He needs to make sure John only sees how great they are. He needs to make sure John gets extremely regretful. He needs to make sure John is as jealous as Cody was when they were together. He wants him so angry over them, that he tries to beg Randy back.

But Cody absolutely dares him to try and break he and Randy up. Cody is completely ready to just fucking _ruin_ John if he ever tries to break up what he and Randy have got going. And sure that's hypocritical and wrong for him to say, since he probably worked harder on trying to come between them than he did at his actual employed wrestling job, but so fucking what. He did _not_ work this hard just to have that big, fucking idiot come back in the picture and ruin it.

Once the food was eaten and the to-go boxes came, the men decided to call it a night.

As they left, Cody decided to take them right by John and Punk's table. "Oh, John. Punk. Wow, hi. I didn't know you two were here." Cody smiles innocently. John rolls his eyes at the lie and looks away from Randy's stare. "Oh, hey." Punk says, a bit out of place. "You guys enjoying your dinner?" Cody asks. "Yep, you guys?" Punk asks. "Oh definitely." Cody replies and Punk just nods. "Well we'll see you at work tomorrow, we've got to get going." Cody says. "Oh, yeah. Ok. Bye, guys." Punk gives a polite smile. "Bye." John mumbles, glancing up at Randy, but quickly looking away when their eyes meet. "Bye Brooks. B-Bye, Johnny." Randy says softly, then quickly grabs Cody's arm and pulls him away as they walk off.

"They seem to be doing good." Punk gives a small smile, happy Randy's moved on and out of John's life. "Yeah." John mumbles. " It's good that you hooked those two up. They seem happy together." Punk says. John thinks back to the lie he told Punk about hooking them up, "Oh. Yeah. I'm glad it worked out." John nods. "I just hope he treats Cody a lot better than he treated you. Nobody deserves that shit." Punk shakes his head. John sighs, flinching a bit as he thinks back to all the various times he was hit or hurt by Randy. "Yeah, I hope." John mumbles.

"So, uhm, lets go back to the hotel and cuddle and shit." Randy suggests as they head to the car, deciding to partake in some things John complained about him not doing enough, or ever doing at all. "Cuddle?" Cody scoffs, "I thought you were gonna take me back to your hotel room and pound me?" Cody asks. Randy turns to look at him, trying to keep a calm face, but on the inside he's just dying to knock this slut out. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah. We'll see when we get back to the hotel." Randy gives a fake smile, then heads to the car.

He's going to drop him off at his own room as soon as they get back, then lock himself in his own room for the next few days.

How'd this happen?

Why is this happening to him?

John gets this perfect Prince to come and save John from Randy. He gets this picture perfect relationship with Punk. He gets all these things he's always wanted and was never supplied by Randy.

Punk's such a good guy.

Randy wasn't.

He was a sucky boyfriend. And now he's paying for his sins. Now he's stuck with this slut attached to his fucking dick.

The only thing Randy can think of doing is just leaving John alone. Yeah, John wants to be friends, but he can't do that. He can't. He can't sit and watch John be happy. He's happy for him, he is. Punk's a great guy. But he can't sit and watch it. He can't. He's gotta get away from that. He can't be around it. It only reminds him of how and why karma's set him up with the town slut.

That's the next thing he's got to take care of. He's got to figure out how to either change Cody, or he's got to drop his ass. He can't keep up this charade.

But before he does anything with Cody, he's got to get John off his back.

Tomorrow, he's just going to have to tell John it's over and that they can't be friends. If Randy just explains that he can't handle seeing his happiness, John will understand right? He's just going to have to.

Tomorrow he's got to deal with this.

* * *

**A/N:** Well damn Cody! Asshole! And thanks to him, not only does Randy think Punk's perfect for John, he's going to leave him alone for it now. Dammit, Cody! And hopefully John doesn't just let Randy end them! He's got to fight for them! But...Randy claims John doesn't ever fight for him. Does he? Will he? Will Randy even go through with it? Hmmm. & An early Happy Halloween to all those celebrating and doing things! I'm taking the kiddies out trick-or-treating and dressing up as CM Punk, lmfao. Everyone please be safe during their holiday activities! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update last night. As I stated on the SS strand of my Tumblr, I've had a crappy, sleepless two days and I was too tired to even function or edit. But I'm back now! Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** Could you stay a little longer?**

"Hello?" John answers the phone as he paces around his locker room a few days later. "Hi, John." Randy mumbles.

"Randy?! Hi! Where are you calling from?" John asks. "My hotel room, left the show early." Randy answers. "Oh, okay. I haven't talked to you in awhile. Since…since we saw each other at dinner actually." John sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that. I, uh, I've…been busy…with, with Cody." Randy explains. "Oh." John doesn't really know how to respond to that.

"Listen, after the show, I need you to do me a favor." Randy says. "What?" John asks. "I need you to come to my room. We…we need to talk." Randy says.

"Talk about what?" John asks, fear running through every fiber of his being. "Talk about us. We need to talk about our friendship." Randy whispers.

"W-What about our friendship? What, What's wrong with it?" John asks. "John, I can't keep up this charade anymore. I can't keep smiling in your face and lying to you about being happy. I can't keep pretending I'm happy for you and Brooks. I can't. I'm sorry. Can you just," He sighs heavily, "Can you just come to my room after the show, please?" Randy begs.

"Randy, why are you doing this? What'd I do wrong? Please don't do this!" John pleads. "We'll talk about it later. I'll see you after the show. Room D23." Randy says.

"Ran—" John's cut off by Randy hanging up the phone.

John slams his phone down in frustration, then buries his face in his hands, muffling a scream.

This was working out so well! Things were going so good! They were getting along, no more fights, no more cheating together, everyone was happy! How the hell did all this go wrong?!

For the rest of the night John can only focus on one thing. He can only focus on Randy.

He can't lose Randy.

He can't lose Randy.

He can't lose Randy.

He can't! He fucking can't!

And he's prepared to go to his hotel room tonight and scream, cry, yell, hit, ANYTHING.

He can't lose Randy though.

He can't.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhhhh shiiiiit. It's about to go DOWN, huh? Wonder what's going to happen? Hmmm. Hope everyone had a great Halloween, and hope everyone is enjoying their WWE'13 game! I'll get to everyone's PMs soon, swear! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Monday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** John Cena in a towel in a hotel room. That is all. Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Could you stay a little longer?**

20 minutes after watching John in the main event of Raw on TV, Randy hears John pounding on his hotel room door.

"Coming." Randy says, but makes no effort to get up. Instead he lets him sweat, while he sits and figures out how he got here so fast.

It took Randy 10 minutes to get from the arena to the hotel when he came back. There was no traffic or anything then either. That means it had to take John at least 5-10 more minutes getting through after-show traffic.

Assuming he at least tried to take a shower, even a quick shower for John means 10 minutes.

Randy overheard Vince reminding John about something he had to do after Raw. Probably a Make-A-Wish kid or something. That means he blew off his priorities for work too.

Forget it. Randy doesn't even wanna know how John got here so fast.

He shakes the thought out of his head and finally gets up.

"Okay. I'm coming. Stop yelling!" Randy yells to John pounding on the door and yelling his name, as he opens the door.

The minute the door is open, John pushes Randy hard against the wall. In shock and retaliation, Randy reverts back to his old ways and wraps his hand tightly around John's neck, and grabs his arm with his other hand, then slams him against the opposite wall, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Dammit, John, I haven't hit you in a long time, and I promised I wouldn't again, but you better not _ever_ bust in my room and lay your hands on me ever again or I'm gonna fuck you up!" Randy hisses.

"Why are you ending us again?!" John screams at him. "_Ending_ us?" Randy asks, smirking.

John closes his eyes and tries to level out his breathing, but it's hard with Randy's hand still around his throat. Yes, John's still totally and completely in love with Randy, but they're here talking about their friendship right now. John has to put his words in front of his emotions and work on what's going on _now_.

He opens his eyes and tries again, "Why are you trying to make us stop being friends?" John asks. "Because I don't want to be friends anymore, John. Stop acting like you're a 15 year old girl." Randy complains, letting John loose and stepping away.

"Why? What the hell did I do to you? What'd I do wrong? I thought this was working out! I—" Randy cuts John off by pressing his two thumbs against John's eyes, "If you cry, I'm kicking you out and you get no closure." He says, then moves his hands away. John keeps his eyes closed, trying to contain himself again. "Answer me." John says, not opening his eyes.

"_You_ didn't do anything. It's me. It's Brooks. It's Brooks being with you and me not being able to handle that." Randy explains.

John drops his head and sighs.

"What do you want? Do you want me to break up with him?" John asks. Randy rolls his eyes. "No, John. It's you with anyone else. It's seeing you happy from anything and anybody that's not me." Randy says.

"So then—" John's about to spill his heart when he looks up and sees Randy with a raised eyebrow, practically daring him to, "Why can't you just be happy for me, Randy? Why can't you ever be happy for me?" John asks through clenched teeth. "I _am_ happy for you, John." Randy argues. "No you're not! If you were, you wouldn't be doing this. I'm happy for you and Cody! Why can't you be happy for me?" John whines. "Because you're wrong. You're not happy for me and Cody—" John cuts in, "Yes I am! I—" Randy cuts back in, "No you're not, John! You're not happy for us. You're the equivalent of what I am for you and Brooks. I am happy that you're happy. I am. But I'm not happy for you and Brooks. I never will be. Just like you're not happy for Cody and I. You hate Cody. I'm sure you hate Cody, probably more than anything. I fucking cheated on you with him, for God sakes! Don't act like you're happy I'm with him, or happy for he and I!" Randy yells.

"At least I'm willing to put up with it! At least I'm willing to sit through that shit! But then again I'm _always_ willing to put up with your shit!" John hisses. Randy cuts his eyes at him. "If you're so sick of dealing with my shit, why don't you just accept this way out so you don't have to deal with it anymore?" Randy suggest, defiantly raising an eyebrow.

John buries his face in his hands, frustrated that Randy's so stupid and non-understanding.

John gathers up some courage, drops his hands, looks Randy square in his eyes, and pushes him. "No." John states. "No?" Randy asks, confused.

John pushes Randy again, "No. You're not allowed to end this friendship." John explains.

Randy grabs John's arm and twists it behind his back to stop him from pushing him further, "Who the hell ever told you that you had the power to _allow_ me anything?" Randy asks.

John snatches his arm away from Randy and pushes him into wall again, "Who the hell ever told _you_, Randy, that you had the power to allow me anything when we were dating?!" John asks.

Randy smirks at him, keeping up his arrogant demeanor, but on the inside he crumbles a bit. He never thought John would bring that up.

"You let me, though. I'm not letting you. This friendship is over. I'm done arguing with you. Get out." Randy pushes John away from him, then heads towards him bed to resume laying down.

"You're going to stop fucking walking away from me, Randy!" John yells, following after him.

"I told you to get out, John." Randy says, not turning around. "Your point?" John asks.

"Dammit, John, you don't fucking listen!" Randy turns, grabs John by the arm like a child, and drags him to the door.

John yanks away and quickly drops to the floor, sitting against the door and crossing his arms.

"Get up!" Randy yells. "No!" John yells back. "Get up! Get out of my room!" Randy yells. "No! I'm not leaving!" John yells back. "Stop acting like a fucking child, John!" Randy screams.

John just crosses his arms tighter, pulls his knees up, and pouts. Randy rolls his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to refrain from kicking John in the head.

"Fine. You want to sit and pout like a child? Do that. You can stay there as long as you want. It won't change anything, though. I still stand by what I say. This is done." Randy says, then heads back to his bed. He lays back down, grabs his iPad, and resumes reading his book on his Kindle app.

After 5 minutes, John's getting antsy at the silence. "What are you reading?" John asks. "Don't talk to me." Randy simply says, then turns the page and continues. John sighs and goes back to dwindling his thumbs.

10 minutes later and John tries again. "How far are you in your book?" John asks, but Randy doesn't reply, "Randy?" He calls out, trying to garner his attention. Still no reply, "Randy?" And again no reply. John sighs and gives up.

Another 5 minutes and John tries again, "Are you—" Randy cuts in, "Oh my fucking God!" He yells. He shuts off the iPad, sits it on the nightstand, then climbs under the covers.

Seconds later and Randy hears John moving around, so he rolls over to face him to make sure he's not trying to come over. He's not. He just shifted where he sits to sit against the corner. "If you move from that doorway, it better be to fucking leave. Otherwise, don't you dare fucking move or will beat your ass." Randy warns, then rolls back over.

He hears John give a heavy sigh. Randy holds back his emotions, pushes them to the side, and attempts sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that didn't go how John probably planned. Didn't go how Randy probably planned either. But Randy did it. He held his stance on them not being friends anymore. But did John understand? Will he accept? We'll see! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday or Friday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Here's the next part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Could you stay a little longer?**

Randy wakes up a few hours later needing to pee. He gives a little stretch, then climbs out of bed.

On his way to the bathroom, he trips over something in the darkness and practically face-plants the hotel-room door. He hears a small groan at the impact. He reaches inside the bathroom doorway and flips the light on. He hears another groan and he looks down to see John sleep on the floor, rolling over to cover his face from the light. Randy totally forgot about John being in here.

"Dammit, John!" Randy groans, lightly kicking at John's side. John groans again and swats at him. "John, wake up!" Randy yells. John stretches for a moment, then sits up and lays his head against Randy's thigh, falling back asleep. "John, no! Wake up. Get up. Off the floor, now!" Randy commands. John sighs sleepily and sits up again, "What?" He lazily asks. "You've got to get up, Cena. Come on. Hurry up. I gotta piss." Randy growls.

John grabs the wall and attempts to drag himself up. Randy wraps one arm around John's waist, and grabs John's arm with the other, then drags him to the bed. "Lay down." Randy commands. John doesn't really comprehend anything, he just falls onto the bed and cuddles up to the pillow. Randy rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he splashes water on his face and stares in the mirror for awhile, trying to figure out what he's going to do. He thanks his lucky stars that John's basically unconscious, brushes off his paranoia, then heads back to the bed.

He climbs in bed and the moment he gets comfortable, John rolls closer and cuddles up to him.

"Why am I in your bed?" John asks with a sexy, sleepy voice that makes Randy's body tingle. "I dragged you over here. You fell asleep on the damn floor." Randy replies, not opening his eyes, just wanting this night over with.

"I know that, but why am I in your bed?" John repeats. "What do you want from me, John?" Randy sighs.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me sleep in your bed? Why didn't you kick me out?" John asks. "Because I don't feel like arguing with your ass anymore. I just want to go back to sleep." Randy states.

"What did I do wrong? Please answer me." John begs. "I told you, John. You didn't do anything. It's my problem and I'm dealing with it." Randy explains.

"Why are you doing this to me?" John asks. "Why can't you just let me go to sleep and leave me alone for the rest of my life?" Randy asks.

There's silence for a long while. So long that Randy thinks that John fell back asleep. Content with the final silence, Randy begins to try drifting back to sleep himself.

"Because I love you." John finally admits, his voice so soft that he's not even sure if the words actually came out of his mouth. Randy's eyes pop open and he's met with John staring up at him. Randy's heart tightens up at John's admittance.

He slowly lifts his hand to lay on John's cheek. John's eyes close and he gasps heavily at the touch. Randy leans down and lays his lips against John's, getting John to wrap his arms around Randy's neck. Their tongues softly caress against each other for awhile till Randy pulls away. He keeps his eyes closed, his breathing labored.

"Why won't you just let me go?" Randy asks. "Why are you willing to let me go?" John asks.

"I don't want you if I can't have you." Randy explains, opening his eyes. "I'm not to blame for that, though, Randy. So why am I being punished for it?" John asks.

Randy scrunches his face up a bit, knowing that John's completely right. They can't be together all because of issues that relate directly back to Randy. Why should John suffer for Randy's faults? Randy tried to reason with himself, saying that he's saving John from him, but he knows it's not the truth. He knows it's just a lie he's told himself to make him feel better. John's been punished enough by Randy. He doesn't deserve to be punished any more.

Randy leans back in and kisses John again. John tightens where his arms are wrapped around Randy, terrified of letting go, and worse, losing Randy. Randy slides his tongue back inside John's mouth as he rolls him over onto his back.

His hands slide under John's shirt, gripping the fabric and quickly removing it from his body. He tosses it to the ground and moves onto kissing John's neck. John grips Randy's shoulder and head with his hands as he releases little moans.

"Randy, say it," He commands. Randy just sucks harder, "Say it to me, Randy," John commands again. Randy only switches to the other side of John's neck, "Please tell me, Randy," John begs. Randy pulls away and kisses down to John's left nipple, nipping and sucking the nub, "Randy!" John whines. "You know that I do, John! That's where the problem stems." Randy whispers against John's skin. "Say the words, Randy!" John demands. Randy sighs heavily, the breath tickling John's skin, "I love you, John." Randy mumbles, switching over to the other nipple. "To my face, Randy, dammit!" John yells.

Randy pulls away, grabs John's face, and crushes his lips against John's. When their lungs are screaming, Randy pulls away and practically digs his forehead against John's, staring him straight in the eye, "I love you, dammit! I love you so fucking much! I love you so much that I can't move on! I love you so much that I can't bare to watch you love someone else! I love you so much that I just can't even fucking function because you're not mine! Don't you ever fucking dare question if I love you, do you understand me? Whether I say it or not, there is nothing more true than the love that I have for you, John, do you understand?" Randy growls, his anger boiling over.

John smiles softly as tears brim his eyes, his hands reaching up to cup Randy's face. "I wish we could work." John whispers, his heart hurting knowing they can't and never will. "Don't think about that. Don't think about anything but us right now, at this moment. Alright?" Randy whispers, pecking John's lips, then crawling back down John's body to rid of his pants.

Once John is bare, Randy rids himself of his own pajama pants, tossing them to the side as well.

Randy leans over John's body to a bag next to the bed, pulling it up. He opens it up and pulls out a bottle of lube, then tosses the bag as well.

He lubes up two fingers then penetrates John with both. John bites his lip and jumps a bit. "I'm sorry, baby." Randy whispers, rubbing his free hand along John's thigh. He's just so anxious to be inside John again. He works quickly to get John stretched out as he strokes John's length, bringing him to full hardness.

Once John's whimpering and wiggling around, Randy knows he's ready. He pulls his fingers out and gets his own length lubed up and ready to penetrate.

As he gets John's legs spread and his body in position, he takes a moment to breathe and relax. He doesn't know what the future holds for them. Shit, he doesn't even know what tomorrow morning holds for them. This could be the beginning of the road to redemption, or this could be the very end of their long path. Either way, he wants to take this slow and savor each and every single second that passes by. He wants to commit every moan to memory, and memorize every single movement that John makes.

After calming himself down, he smiles down at John for a moment. It's more just taking in the look on his face, but there's also that background reminder that John's got Brooks and that's half the reason why all this has even happened tonight. He waits for the smile and nod from John, that little go ahead signal, then grips John's body and slowly begins the penetration process.

Once the head is past the ring of muscles, he takes a moment to look up at John's face. His eyes are wide with lust and his lip is bitten, his body jerking, trying to get Randy inside him immediately. Randy fills John completely up then stills again, not only to let John's body re-adjust to his size again, but to again take in the look on John's face.

There's a look of pure bliss on John's face. Why wouldn't there be? He's finally got the man he's crazy in love with buried deep inside him again.

John reaches up to Randy as he nods, letting him know he's ready.

Randy grabs John's legs and wraps them around his waist, then leans down on his elbows, grabbing John's hands with his and interlacing their fingers together. John smiles at that, but his expression quickly changes back to a lusty bliss when Randy begins slowly stroking inside him.

"Randy…" John breathes, throwing his head back against the pillow, lifting his hips against Randy's. Randy keeps at a deep, slow pace, squeezing John's hands with every thrust.

"So deep, Ran." John moans, loving the feelings of their love-making. Randy drops his head and growls in pleasure, loving John's tightness wrapped around him once again.

There's nothing better than being inside of something that seems to be molded perfectly and specifically for you. It's a hell of a lot better than being inside something extremely loose and terribly overused.

"You feel amazing." Randy whispers, then nips at John's ear.

For a long while the only sounds in the room is skin sliding against skin and heavy breathing, along with John's moans and Randy's grunts of pleasure. The feeling in the air almost resembled static electricity it's so charged with passion and lust.

Soon the feelings build up and boil over inside John, making him mad with need.

"Tell me again." John commands. "I love you." Randy whispers, licking at the base of John's ear. "Again." John says. "I love you." Randy sucks at John's lobe. "Fuck, Ran. Again." John moans out, reaching his peak. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Randy repeats, leaning up to stare in John's eyes as he says it. "God, Randy, I love you so much." John's breathing increases and his body begins thrusting up against Randy faster. "I love you too, baby. So much." Randy replies.

"I'm so close. Fuck!" John announces and Randy finally releases John's hands to lean up and begin stroking John's length. "Oh, God!" John moans, bucking into Randy's hand. "Come on, Johnny." Randy whispers.

With a last stab into his spot, John cums over Randy's hand and his own stomach. His muscles clench around Randy's length and Randy immediately releases stream after stream of pent up emotions deep into John till completely empty and his body practically collapses. He cleans off John's stomach with the nearest cloth or fabric, then pulls him tightly in his arms.

"Don't let go of me." John begs. "I'm not, Johnny." Randy replies. "Please, never." John pleads. "I'm not. I won't." Randy promises, and John leans up to kiss at Randy's neck. "I love you." John whispers, then begins kissing and sucking along Randy's neck. "I love you too, baby. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmph. Well at least Randy held his ground for a few hours; granted that's only because they were both sleep. Didn't really hold up his end once they fell in bed together again. Who knows though? He might have actually held up if John hadn't had fought for them. And they would have never FINALLY said those three little words if John hadn't fought for them. But is all that enough to get Randy to stick around in John's life? Is that enough for him to be willing to watch John be happy with someone else? Last chapter is next, so I guess we'll find out, huh? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Wednesday! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** You've had time to guess what's going to happen! It's time to find out! It's the final chapter! Be prepared! Here's the _last_ part! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Could you stay a little longer?**

Randy's been up for about 3 hours just thinking his 'plan B' over. After what happened last night, Randy's pretty sure 'plan B' is a definite option now. He's just got to play his cards right. He's got to execute this perfectly, or it could all go up in flames. Once all his affairs are in order, he climbs back in bed. Just in time too, because John wakes up just moments after.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out as John opens his eyes and does his morning stretches. "Yeah, babe?" John asks, sitting up in the bed.

_Babe._

"I want to ask you something. It's important." Randy says, jumping up and heading over to his bag on the desk. "Okay, what about?" John asks, but Randy doesn't answer.

Instead he begins searching for something. Once finding whatever it is, he rushes back to the bed and sits on the edge of the bed next to John, laying his belongings next to his thigh.

From where John sits, all he can see is that it's paper, maybe cards, and two books.

"I want to have a serious talk with you." Randy says. "Go ahead." John says, curious.

Randy grabs both John's hands and holds them in his own as he lays them in his lap.

"I want you back. I want you back, _badly_. I need you, John. I refuse to keep doing this back-and-forth bullshit with you, and I'm _done_ seeing you with Punk. I want you back and I want you to be mine again." Randy says, squeezing John's hands a bit. John's eyes go wide as his breath hitches. "Randy, you know you—"

John starts to turn Randy down, but Randy cuts back in, "I know what you're going to say, John, and I've prepared for that. I'm going to get better, Johnny, I promise. I know I always said I'd seek help, but never did. This time, though, I've already started. I'm doing everything you told me to! I know it's late, but I'm doing it! I'm doing it for you, for me, for us.

I've started to see a therapist. We have schedueled meetings every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday over Skype, but every other Sunday I have to fly out to her office. Here's her card. She's actually waiting for your call. She wants to call you after every session with my progress so you know that I'm getting better.

I also signed up for anger management classes, but those start next week. It's once every week on Friday over Skype. He wants your number too for updates on me.

Uhm, I signed us up for relationship counseling too. We start next week. It's on Tuesdays and Thursdays over Skype, along with every other Saturday.

I also read two relationship advice books. They actually really helped. They were both on the best sellers list so they're legit.

And if all that's not enough for you, I also have the number to a counselor that said she'd see me.

It's all worth it. I'll go through it all. I'll endure it, and learn, and take notes, and get better, and become what you want me to be, as long as you'll be with me. I need you with me. I can't keep living without you." Randy explains, hope very clear in his voice.

John stares down at all the various things Randy has handed him. The business cards are legitimate, and the books are definitely legitimate.

John looks up at Randy, teary-eyed, "You…you did this all for me?" John asks. "Yes, I did it for _you_. I did it for _us_. I want there to be an us. Please? I'll beg. I've done everything you asked me. I'll do anything you can ask of me now. What else do I need to sign up for?" Randy asks, ready to make the call, sign up, pay the money, whatever.

"No," John laughs, "No more signing up for things. You're enrolled for enough things as it is. Your schedule is ridiculous. No, this is more than enough." John smiles, squeezing Randy's hands. "Okay. Good. Great. So…what does all that mean?" Randy asks, scared of the answer.

John stares down at their hands for a moment in silence. Randy, for once, keeps his mouth closed and lets him think.

"Randy…" John breathes, truly at a loss for words. Randy holds back a begging 'please' and continues to stare, waiting for his answer, "Do you promise to get better?" John asks. "I promise to keep doing everything I can think up of or find till I'm perfect." Randy replies. "Alright. Fine." John smiles.

"You'll be my baby again?" Randy asks, wide-eyed. "Yes. We can be together." John says.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Randy yells, jumping up and attacking John with kisses.

He pushes him down flat on the bed, his lips assaulting John's. John wraps his arms around Randy's neck and kisses back, his tongue intertwining with Randy's. Eventually they have to come up for air.

"Wow." John chuckles. "Sorry, I got excited." Randy blushes. "I'm not complaining." John smiles.

"Can I ask you something else? This is kind of…big…" Randy says, sitting back up. John sits up as well, "Sure." John replies.

"My therapist said I need to choose goals to work towards. I need incentives to work for. I chose three so far and she asked me to get them approved by you, and for you to add any others if you see fit." Randy explains. "Alright, that's fine. What are the incentives?" John asks.

"Uhm…okay. So, in three months, if I'm doing a lot better, I want you to wear my ring again. I want to be your fiancé again. We don't have to get married right away or anything, I'm not asking for that. I just want you to wear the ring again. The next incentive is when you feel like I've gotten to a point where there's only so much room for me to get better, I want you to set a date. That can take as much time as you need it, okay? Whether it be months or years, it's your decision. But that's my next incentive, working to get to a point where you're comfortable setting a date. Then my last is that you get to chose when I can quit these programs and stuff. So I have to work to a point where you approve that I'm fine on my own. Do those work for you? Do you want to change any, or add any?" Randy explains.

John smiles wide, "I think those are perfect." He whispers.

"Great! God, I thought you'd be upset with those or something." Randy sighs. "No, I think they're perfect." John replies, holding Randy's hand again.

"Thank you for this, Johnny. Thank you for another chance." Randy leans in and kisses John. "You're welcome. Thank you for doing all these things so we can be together again." John replies, caressing a hand down Randy's face. "Anything for you, baby." Randy whispers.

"Can I ask you something?" John asks. "What?" Randy asks back.

"This seems like an extensive thought-out process. For someone who was trying to get me permanently out of their life just yesterday, this seems pretty planned." John eyes him. "I guess I should be honest, huh?" Randy asks. "Yes, you should." John nods.

"Some of this stuff was meant for Cody and I. The couples counseling and stuff, because I wanted to try and be a good boyfriend to somebody for the first time in my life. Other things were meant for just me, were meant for me to build on myself till I could get to a point where I could have this talk with you. My therapist wanted to talk to you immediately anyway though. She said she'd keep she and your conversations on a strictly friendly level about us, till I could get to the point where you and I could talk about dating again. She felt we needed to try and be friends, and that updating you would help you start to trust me again. I called my anger management guy this morning and he told me he'd just speed up the updates to you to immediately since I was going to ask you back today. I called the counseling lady this morning as well and she was excited it'd be you and I instead. I'd already told her about you and I. I read the books already though trying to work on myself in general." Randy explains.

"What made you decide that today was the day to ask me back?" John asks. "I think it's because you told me you still love me." Randy smiles.

"What if I told you that before last night?" John asks. "I don't think it would have worked then. We needed to go through what we did. It bettered us." Randy admits.

"I love you." John whispers. "I love you too, baby." Randy pulls John into a kiss. "I'm so glad you do." John smiles.

"What about Punk?" Randy asks. "I'm going to break up with him, of course. And Cody?" John answers. "I've already cut my ties with him, after apologizing of course." Randy says, putting some of the things he and his therapist are working on to good use already.

"Good. Can I use your computer real quick? I need to Skype Philip." John says, getting up. "Sure, go ahead." Randy says.

John heads over to the laptop and gets it all loaded up.

Once the Skype app pops up, he immediately signs in and calls Punk.

"Hey, babe, great timing, I was just about to leave the room." Punk chuckles. "Oh, I'm glad I caught you." John says.

"So what's up?" Punk asks. "I was wondering if there's a way I could meet you somewhere. I really need to talk to you about something. I want it to be in person, not over Skype." John explains.

Punk eyes him oddly, "Uh, well, you'll have to wait till I get back. I'm in Europe, you know that." Punk replies. "This is really important though. It can't wait." John says.

"Just tell me on here, it's fine." Punk shrugs. "I'd really rather do this in person." John sighs.

"Let me guess. You're breaking up with me?" Punk says, and John's heads shoots up to look at him. "I-I-I…Philip…" John can't find words to express what he's thinking.

"Is it for Randy? Be honest." Punk asks. John just hangs his head and nods.

"I figured. It's fine, John. I understand. I do." Punk smiles. "Really?" John asks, looking up at him. "Yeah, really. It's fine, John. Dude's your first love and you obviously weren't over him. I figured it was only a matter of time before he stole you back. It was fun while it lasted. I really enjoyed my time with you. I wish we could have worked out, yeah, but you guys belong together. That much is obvious. You guys are like soul mates and shit. I really hope you guys work out this time. I wish you the best." Punk explains.

"Philip, I'm so, so sorry. I really am." John says. "Stop apologizing, John," Punk chuckles, "It's okay! Go be happy with the guy! You just call me if he fucks up again, okay?" Punk smirks. "Thank you. And thank you for being so understanding." John smiles.

"No problem. I'll see you when I get back to the states." Punk says. "Alright. Take care. Have a safe trip back." John replies.

"I will. Bye." Punk says. "Bye." John replies, then ends the call.

"Went better than expected?" Randy asks. "Very." John gives a sigh of relief as he stands.

"You have no clue how incredibly happy you make me." Randy whispers, wrapping John up in his arms. "Well you make me incredibly happy as well." John smiles.

"I love you, baby. I'm never going to lose you again." Randy says, kissing along John's neck. "I love you too. How about a round 2 from last night?" John winks. "Mm, how 'bout it?" Randy asks, leading John towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** AND THEY FUCKED AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTERRR! YAAAY! Aww, guys, it's over! This was supposed to be just an intermission while I get SIC:GMH ready, but this story has my heart as well, along with all my readers. Thank you so much for checking out my story, and reviewing, and supporting my work. I love each and every one of you, and appreciate all your support! For those that read WTCM, it is all geared up and ready to go. I will be posting it **NEXT FRIDAY, 11/23**. For those that havent' read it, if you like Punk/Cena, feel free to check it out. It's apart of my Punked? series and I'm about to start on the 4th installment. Again, thank you so much for all your support on this story! I hope you continue on with me with some of my future work. Please leave reviews with your overall thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole! Hope you enjoyed! As always, _thanks for reading_ :)


End file.
